


About Love ( a skephalo fanfic )

by Aeyooo_i_need_some_sleep39081



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Childhood Trauma, Dense skeppy go brrrrrr, Ellie Goulding- Free form, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Homewrecker brought to you by Alex Quackity, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, Internalized Homophobia, JP Saxe- Free Form, Karl is mentioned as a sad boi here oh no, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of DNF here :'), Obviousboyhalo, Quackity is the annoying cousin here ahaha :D, Secret Crush, Sleepybois was mentioned around chapter four i think, Sorry but most of the extra MCYTs are in chapter four :), he makes me feel weird sometimes and i dont know why trope, lmao relatable songs in almost every chapter here sorry not sorry, marina - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeyooo_i_need_some_sleep39081/pseuds/Aeyooo_i_need_some_sleep39081
Summary: " Hey bad..."" Are you the sun?'..." Because you're the reason i don't buy sunglassess."Darryl cringed internally and mustered the most pained look on his face, " skeppy....oh my goodness whyyyy...""I cant believe you actually said that.." he sqeaked in embaressment."well believe me, I actually said that." Zak answers smugly relishing in the cringe.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 33
Kudos: 141





	1. A terrible day ending nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may start strong so just be prepared >:D
> 
> also <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh, i may or may not have a very scuffed story here ahaha
> 
> Bare with you author here as she is trying to get used to Ao3, but i'll do my best to serve you a very nice fan fiction about my favourite content creators! Also respect each other and just be a good person really <3
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy.
> 
> -Author needs some sleep

Zak is never the one to kill a person, but if it’s about his annoying second cousin from Mexico who almost willingly decides to murder him in the worst way possible which will definetly scar him from the thought of eating anything again-

He wouldn’t even have second thoughts about burying Alex Quackity alive.

“Remind me why are we even cousins? Because I clearly don’t remember my aunt Clarissa having empathy for shithole cooks like you…” Zak grumbled as he and his cousin washed the dishes and cleaned up the mess in their kitchen while his parents were still at work, this was a normal Sunday evening if you count the giant mess that they made while the ‘pato demonio’ attempted to re-create one of his most favourite dish, El Taco de Inferno with an extra bowl of salsa sauce.

It was a dish that involved a lot of spices and since it was a family recipe passed down from Quackity’s family it was very hard to find the right way to mince meat and some other mexican style of said cuisine. Just earlier when they attempted to make their own salsa, they accidently picked one brand that was particularly salty and since they added slight drops of vinegar, it tasted so awful they spat out their freshly made Taco across the counter and was so convinced they were food-poisened that Zak immediently yeeted the remains of the sauce into the garbage bins outside.

Alex wrinkled his nose as he still could faintly smell the vulgur scent of the salsa sauce remains and decided to open their sliding doors to fan out the smell, Zak yanked an electric fan from the living room and plugged it in the kitchen.

“Well for starters, my biological parents decided I was worthless and left me at my grandma’s house until she died of cardiac arrest when I was 15. And the hospital decided to send me to an orphanage where I met your aunt which is now my new mom.” He reminded him light-heartedly, aggressively wiping the kitchen counter with a damp cloth to get rid of the remaining salsa sauce still splattered everywhere.

Ouch, I think I hit a nerve..

Zak sat down awkwardly and debated wether or nor he should apologize for bringing up such a sensitive topic, The mexican looked over and took notice of his cousin’s behaviour as he wiped the kitchen counter again with another cloth.

“look, Quackity I-“

“Hey umm… You don’t need to apoplogize for what you said, I know you didn’t mean it…” He says with a reassuring smile before washing his hands at the sink and sat down at the counter with Zak as well, watching him shrink into his light-blue hoodie in embaressment.

“Dude stop being a disgrace to the turtles like what the fuck?” Alex jokes, nudging Skeppy in the side. He laughs quietly at his cousins habit of hiding in his little blue turtle neck sweater, Zak always does it when he’s anxious or feeing overwhelmed. At most whenever he feels embaressed about something, he would litterly hide in any of his long sleeved shirts and shrink like a turtle.

Like that one time in middle school when they were still not accepting the fact they were cousins, Alex got in an argument with Zak and got so mad that he stole his bag and held it over his head, challenging him to reach up and take back his school bag back from him. The poor boy was teased relentlessly by the mexican and ended up having to kick Quackity straight in his balls that day to show him who’s boss.

“I shouldn’t have said that either and I’m sorry Quackity. It’s not my position to make fun of your past like that..” Zak mumbled and quickly left the counter to pick up a full trash bag and escape the convesation, Alex smiles as he watched the small boy try to walk out the house quietly hoping he wouldn’t notice him trying to make up for his slip of a tounge, but Quackity being himself he couldn’t possibly let Zak off the hook that easily.

“oH and- THANKS FOR THROWING THE TRASH SKEPPYYY” Quackity yells for absolutely no reason at all, The chocolate boy finally walks out of the house trash in hand melting in embaressment and starts to walk far left seeing as someone wheeled the trash can further away from his house.

With each step from his house, he could feel his lungs slowly breath in fresh air and began to feel at peace, he even heard faint noises of mexican music and smiled at how his cousin took advantage of his absense and stole the speakers in the living room knowing he wouldn’t get caught because he has the potential of every blackmailer ever.

He actually remembers the last time Quackity blackmailed him, it was a terrible experience to say the least. Let’s just say, never attempt to call the mexican’s girl best friend the same nickname he calls her, ahem ahem…..mamacita.

Zak reaches the garbage can and flips open the lid, only to find another human buried underneath all of that garbage, the human was desperately digging through all of that trash until he looked up and realised someone opened the lid of the trash can, Brown eyes stared into the bright emarald eyes of the same person in the trash bin before Zak screeched in horror.

“HOLY SHIT- WHY IS THERE A HUMAN IN THE FUCKING TRASH CAN-“

The person was so frightened by his loud screeching that he jumped in an attempt to escape but ended up tipping the trash bin backwards and fell over spectacularly, Zak dropped his trash bag and came over to the person to check if he was injured.

“Oh my goodness LANGUAGE!! You scared the living daylights out of me..” The person said as he took the hand Zak offered him to stand up straight once again, brushing off any dirt on his black and red hoodie, discreetly trying to shove something down his pocket before facing the person who helped him.

“Umm, excuse me I don’t mean to be rude but.. what the hell were you doing in that trash bin anways? I have the freedom to be scared shitless when I see another person in some random trash bin…INTENDED FOR TRASH AND SHIT!!” Zak exclaimed in disbelief at how calm this person was besides the fact he was still recovering from his “not-so-unusual” high-pitched screams.

The person finally dusted himself off and tried to look more presentable to the confused boy, he even looked rather good-looking with the way his silky brown hair was swaying to the wind of the cool evening. Zak took this oppurtunity to study this boy’s features and realises that this stranger was a foot taller than him and had the most greenest irises he has ever seen, it actually reminded him of those green neon lights in his friend hung in their bedroom.

“Well I apologize for scaring you like that, but I would also appreciate it if you knew you almost made my ears bleed by how loud you were, Mister Stranger.” The person says in a soft voice, Almost a huge contrast to Zak’s shrieks earlier.

The smaller boy groaned in annoyance at how formal this guy was, like seriously he looks so young and here he was using manners like a principal. He went to pick up his bag of trash and tossed it into the bin as the stranger awkwardly stood there, feeling unsure of what to do next, he held out his hand for him to shake.  
“The name’s Zak, although my cousin and friends call me Skeppy…” He introduced himself casually, The brunette shook his hand and Zak almost asked how the hell was this guys hands feel so soft, IT WAS LIKE HE NEVER TOUCHED ANYTHING SINCE BIRTH-

“My…My name is Darryl, my brother calls me Bad to annoy me but I don’t mind if you call me that, it’s up to you..” The guy,Darryl , said softly to him. Zak could see Darryl had a quiet demeanor, he was about to ask where does he live until another guy came over to them and interrupted them.

“BAD WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER- umm excuse me, but who are you talking to?” The other guy asked Darryl, skeptical at the situation happening.The other boy had brown hair like Darryl’s but was much more lighter and more coffee milk looking compared to the other’s rich hot chocolate hair.

“Umm, Zak..this is Antfrost…” Darryl introduced the boy to him.

Is this Darryl’s brother? Oh holy shit this is getting out of hand-

“Well your friend was just hanging around here so I thought why not talk to him about the new store opening downtown!” Zak answers casually, trying his hardest to look as convincing as possible in order to spare Darryl the embaressment about what really happened.

The boy, presumably Darryl’s brother sighs in relief, “Thank god you werent doing anything stupid this time..” Darryl blushes furiously while Zak held down his smirk, that’s when he realized he should head back by now ,only God knows what Quackity is doing in his house, let’s just pray that house is still in one piece when he returns.

“Hey umm thanks for looking out for Bad, I was looking for him for two hours straight and there he is just making friends..” Antfrost teases Darryl, He gives his brother a pissed off look and rolls his eyes in embaressment.

Zak giggles at their antics and tells them he was heading home, they both say goodbye and he starts to walk home. But he heard Darryl jog up behind him and stops abruptly.

“Hey umm thanks for not snitching about what I did earlier, it means a lot..” He says while fiddling with his hoodie strings.

The suntanned boy chuckles and shakes his head,“Dude no problem, I know what it feels like to get teased by someone. No worries, your secret is safe with me.” He suddenly noticed Darryl open his palm and place a rolled up ten dollar bill, before he could ask why he gave it to him the brunette was already running back to his brother.

Okay then, I got ten bucks out of that. He thought as as he shoves it into his pocket.

When he arrived at his house, Quackity was laying on the kitchen counter eating some pizza he made by himself. He was also watching a random Netflix show on TV, Zak tosses his shoes aside and steals the slice with extra toppings before sitting on the counter with his cousin just munching pizza together.

“Waij yo…chake sho lung…oushide?” The mexican asks while chewing a huge bite of pizza, Skeppy just shrugs and says “ Un chico en un bote de basura…pero era muy guapo.” Quackity looked up from the screen and squinted at him “ Did you use just fucking use google translate in front of a mexican?” The boy just shrugs again and went for another slice of pizza when he realised he still had a ten dollar bill in his pocket.

“Dude you’ll never guess what just happened to me, like earlier I was throwing the trash and when I opened the lid of the bin, there was like a fucking guy in there just sitting and minding his own business?” Zak says in disbelief, the mexican just nodding along to whatever he was saying as they continue to watch the Netlfix show until the end credits roll along around midnight.

“Bruh, who writes love letters in paper and when it gets you a hunky boyfriend, you just cheat on him with another one of those guys you used to like who also got the a love letter like your boyfriend did? That’s just so screwed up ” Quackity commented as he cleaned up some random pizza toppings on the counter, Zak nods along to the beat of the end credit song playing.

“yep…yep…Lara Jean get a life, also John Ambrose deserves betterrrr!!!!!”

Started in the strangest way, didn’t see it coming~~  
Sewpt up in your hurricane, wouldn’t give it up for nothing~~

“Dude I don’t know about you, but this song is giving me euphoria in the harmoniest way plausible…” The suntanned boy mumbled as his cousin grabs a bottle of coke before sitting out beside the pool together just swaying their feet in the water.

It was a comfortable silence for the both of them, Zak called his parents and told them dear cousin Alex Quackity was staying over for the night since it was so late, despite the fact they live right next door. They could hear faint piano music next door, probably from Quackity’s dad/ Skeppy’s uncle who plays the piano whenever he was in a good mood. Which was a good sign since they havent heard that piano since last month, when aunt Clarissa had a heart attack.

“Hey… so how’s aunt Clarissa doing lately? Is she still resting everyday after work?” Zak asks him, Alex smiles quietly before responding with a sigh “Yea..she’s doing much more better..” He downs another glass of coke before pouring himself another.

He shook his head before swallowing a huge gulp of coke.

“She seems more careful in whatever she does, which makes dad anxious by how careful she is, its like she constantly watching out for herself. “ He says taking a sip from his cup again before setting it beside him quietly. Zak nods before gently patting his cousin in the back, an attempt for comfort really.

“It’s kind of upsetting to watch, just seeing her so cautiuos…” He mumbles.

“I know aunt Clarissa, and she’s not going down without a fight..” He says soothingly, Alex nods and litteraly downs the rest of the cup of coke with tears in his eyes. He sets aside his empty cup and swings his feet in the water trying to avoid eye-contact as he swiped his wrist against his eyes, but there was a damp spot of his dark blue sweatshirt.

“Dude it’s okay, you can cry around me! I’m your cousin remember?” Zak assures his sniffling cousin, he swallows the hard lump in his throat until the poor mexican’s cheeks were streaming with tears. He was shaking silently as he remembers the time when he almost lost his mother, tears landing into the pool water and heavy breathing struggling to breath through the sobbing...He also had tears in his eyes seeing his cousin like this. Quackity was almost never like this.

“Shh..it’s okay, just let it out…it’s okay dude, just let it out..” He comforts him.

“It’s just..It’s just the fact...the fact I could’ve lost her…lost her almost the same way I lost my grandma, it just fucking sucks dude..” Alex chokes out under his cries, He shakes his head and finishes another cup of coke before Zak took the bottle and puts it back in the fridge since Coke was like achohol to his cousin.

“I know things haven’t been easy for you at my uncles home, but if you ever feel troubled or whatever, you could always come over and hang out with me here! You could even bring your ‘sueno de chica here’ if she comes to visit!” Zak says as they walk back in, the wall clock strucks 2 am and they decide to camp in the living room.

“Thanks Skeppy, I really appreciate that, and will you excuse me I will go to sleep because my eyes are fucking sore..” Quackity grumbles before wrapping himself with a blanket he borrowed from Zak, He giggles at his cousins sudden grumpy behaviour.

“Buenas Noches…duerma bien”

“good night google translator…”

Zak couldn’t sleep, he decided to play the same Netflix show hoping that it was so boring he would eventually fall asleep because of it. Instead by the time end credits rolls around, he was still unfortunately wide awake.

He rolls off the couch and opens a lamp on the coffee table, pulling out the ten dollar bill he received earlier and placed it under the light. It was just the same, good ol’ Alexander Hamilton just staring into space. That’s when he notices some numbers scribbled on the back, he flips the bill only to realize there was a phone number on it.

What…Wait didn’t the guy Darryl gave him this ten dollar bill?

He squints and realizes there was some words scribbled underneath Darryl’s phone number, he leans in closer and reads the neat handwriting next to some doodles of muffins and a cartoon sun with sunglasses.

****

Dear mister stranger,

Are you the sun?

Because you’re the reason I don’t buy sunglasses :0

From, Darryl :D

P.S. umm…call me? ._.’’

****

Zak felt his cheek heat up and he couldn’t decide if he was blushing at the thought of some random cute guy he found in the trash bin giving him his phone number, or just the awkward and cheesy pick up line this poor human attempted.

How the hell does that even mean? He doesn’t want to buy sunglasses because he was too bright to look away? Or he just didn’t want to buy sunglasses to block the beautiful sun?? OR HE JUST HATES WEARING SUNGLASSES OVERALL???

“jesus the headache this line gives me…” He groans tiredly.

He sighed still slightly amused by this pick up line though, it wasn’t something a guy would say to a girl nor vice versa, I guess Darryl’s flirting is just special then.

How would he even respond to that anyways if he said it to him ?

He finally reaches over to grab his phone unlocking it and pressing contacts before adding Darryl’s phone number in, decided to name him “cute trash boy” in his contacts list before shutting off his phone to just go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY YOU MADE IT TO THE END!!!
> 
> now wait for the next chapter like the good reader you are :)


	2. Grocery store mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of Panic Attack and hints of social anxiety / sexual harassment  
> {pls don’t read if it bothers you D: }

“okay if we’re gonna make this Taco work with our homemade salsa sauce, I think we need to actually go shopping for the right ingredients this time..” Alex suggested as he connected his phone to the living room speakers again, Zak nods in silent agreement as they bring out the umbrellas and sunchairs.

It was just your average monday afternoon and Zak’s online school was canceled for another week, something about the teacher’s not being able to get enough day offs since there were so many students taking online classes. Wasn’t really a big deal since this happens all the time, it could be just the fact teacher’s are discriminating online students education and choosing to spend their time teaching students who actually attend school in person.

Not that it matters anyways.

Skeppy opens up two sun lounges and lies down on the blue and white striped one, He also pulls out sunglasses and stretches on the chair.

“Well not sure if it’s worth risking our health just to perfect the right salsa sauce for your traditional taco recipe, I mean shouldn’t you just change the sauce to something easier to pair with the taco? Like I dunno, ketchup? “ Skeppy wondered out loud, his cousin sets down a tray of freshly baked gluten free muffins paired with ice cold chocolate drinks for both of them.

“If it’s not worth it, don’t do it Quackity..”

The mexican whipped around starts to swear at him a bunch in spanish, Skeppy smirks and snags a muffin for himself while he pulls out his phone and uses google translate in front of the mexican.

After one full minute of rage, Alex finally calms down and lies down beside Zak on the lounge chair as well “What will your mama say about you, Skeppy? Dios mio…” He sighed in mock disappointment, Zak giggles and sips on his cold chocolate drink as a familiar songs starts playing in the background of his living room speakers.

_Now I’m all caught up in the highs and the lows, it’s a shock to my system~~_

_I don’t wanna run away, so I stay~~_

Zak closes his eyes and breaths steadily in the cool breeze underneath the shade of their umbrella, his mind wonders back to Darryl and his brother Antfrost from yesterday… He remembers the way Darryl spoke to him and the way his eyes were just so green, it was almost glowing in the quiet evening they met.

“You know what? Let’s just go grocery shopping anyways, I mean Mom told me we were hanging out more often so we might as well do some errands for them..”

Alex yawns and takes a sip from his drink ”If aunt Claire actually said, we might as well just do whatever she says, we were just messing around yesterday besides doing homework like we said we would.”

“Let’s go around 5 pm… “ Zak rolls his eyes amusingly and decided to go swimming, the mexican picks up their empty tray and heads inside to indulge in the cold air of AC or maybe watch the same Netflix show they watched last night.

The suntanned boy takes off his blue sweater and tosses it onto his lounge chair, he quickly takes off his pajama pants and was left in his dark blue boxers. He slips into the pool, shaking at how cold it was compared to the warm air. He swam back and forth from the end of the pool to the front, he ended up just floating like a starfish in the middle of the water after all of that swimming. Zak sighed as he heard the same end credit song play faintly…He didn’t know why the song made him feel relaxed and giddy, like a teenager in love.

He ignores the thought and decided to ask his cousin if he knew the title of that end credit song later, Zak swims to the front of pool and gets out of the water. He yanks a shower towel that was hanging on some laundry lines and head inside, The boy immediately felt blasting cool air dry the water drops on his skin.

“Dude are you already done changing? It’s like four thirty-five, we still need to drive downtown you know…” Alex called out to him, he was already wearing his classic ‘L A F D’ hat covering most of his hair, he was wearing black knee length shorts and was also wearing short sleeved dark blue button up shirt and underneath was a white tee shirt with the words ‘me gusta la casa de putas’ on it.

“You do realise I just came out of the pool right? Also, house of whores ?” Zak scoffed at his cousin, trying to not seem amused by it. The mexican looked at his shirt and smirked at his reaction “Mmmmm me gustaaaa-” he chanted.

Zak laughed at his antics and ran upstairs to his bedroom, it was the last room in the hallway and had a huge window sill where he laid down some blankets and pillows, where he would sit and talk with Alex about random stuff whenever it would rain outside.

They still do that, but they usually occupy the living room and the pool now since it’s summer. The best part was his parents would work outside from the early crack of dawn and come back around midnight, so many times Zak would wake up to an empty house in the morning. It never bothered him because he was grateful that his parent’s were working in an office to give them a comfortable life.

His parents would tell him the reason why he only sees them on weekends just sleeping and laying around was because they were always exhausted, he would be babysitted by his aunt Clarissa on the weekdays until he finally became old enough to look after himself and do the chores. That was around the time he was 15, when he saw aunt Clarissa at his front door with his soon-to-be cousin.

They never talked without fighting when they were younger, now they could have a casual conversation, but that was three years later. Zak was annoyed by Quackity for as long he could remember until last month when aunt Clarissa was sent to the hospital, His parent’s were at the hospital with his uncle everyday.

Around that time, Quackity was told to live with Zak for the majority of that time since his uncle wasn’t in the right mind to look after his adopted son. He constantly looked awfully tired and was just sitting next to his wife never leaving her side, when Quackity and Zak visited them in the hospital for the first time after one week. Zak’s uncle stood up from beside aunt Clarissa’s bed and pulled the mexican in for a tight hug for the first time after a full week, His cousin had tears in his eyes after a week of having none at all.

After that visit they came home exhausted from driving, when Zak went upstairs that night he saw his mexican cousin curled up by the window sill where his temporary bed was. He was shaking and choking on his silent cries, Zak felt awful for his cousin, before this month even though they were finally talking to each other like civilized people, Alex Quackity was still an annoying and loud dipshit to him.

When aunt Clarissa was discharged from the hospital, the mexican came to his house everyday ever since. Wether it be school work or just hanging out, the two finally accepted each other as cousins and was able to get along great with each other.

Zak finally chooses his outfit and puts on a blue hoodie with a minecraft derpy face aunt Clarissa gave him a year ago and a pair of black basketball shorts he bought at nike with his friends just last week, He combs his hair with his fingers and sprays on some vanilla perfume his sister bought for him when she went to visited them on his birthday last year as well.

When he came out of the his house, he saw the mexican sitting inside his car just idly using his phone. He locks the door with his house key and walks up to his car and knocks on the car door to ask Quackity to let him in.

The car door opens and Zak sits in the passenger seat, He immediately realises that something in disturbing the external forces and turns to his cousin who’s hands were already on the steering wheel “Umm… Are you gonna drive today? I mean, the drive downtown has a lot of sharp turns and stop lights and I don’t know if-“ The car suddenly jolts forward cutting off Zak’s sentence, forcing him to click on his seatbelt as his cousin fixes the sideview mirrors like he was about to go drag racing and not just going to get groceries.

“ LET’S FUCKING RIDE THIS CAR LIKE SHE’S MY BITCH!!” Quackity yells before backing out of the garage way faster than any normal driver should and without even fastening his seatbelt or checking if he was on the right lane to drive towards town on. Zak held on to his seatbelt for dear life and was silently praying he wouldn’t die like this, The road was flashing by in front of them so fast it was almost like they were flying and everytime Quackity would run over some rocks or sticks it would make the car jump like those cars did in Fast and Furious.

Zak even saw a thick branch on the road and before he could even see life flash before his eyes, his cousins presses on the gas making the whole car run over the damn branch like a Ford Ranger or whatever car you see in those car commercials about their cars climbing the mountains towards the sky. It felt like five minutes when they arrived in style in the car park outside, the mexican swiftly drifting the car into an empty spot and abruptly stopping the car before crashing anything, sending Zak flying towards the windshield which was amusing since Quackity was the one without the seat belt but was still sitting on the drivers seat without even moving an inch from his seat.

Zak was catching his breath, panting as cold sweat rolled down his face.

“ I think…I think I can’t breath” He whispers as he swallowed deep breaths as if he was drowning, Alex finally noticing his cousin having a meltdown and tossed him a bottle of water and started patting his back soothingly in an attempt to calm his cousin down from hyperventilating.

“Hey Zak? Bro calm down we’re here now, just calm down man..”

When Zak finally caught his breath, he drank the water the mexican handed him when he started feeling light-headed. “Dude if your not feeling well, you could just stay in the car… I mean, I could handle the grocery shopping by myself?” Alex asks while trying to stiffle down his laughter.

Zak glared at him realizing his cousin clearly doesn’t know how serious this was and wipes his mouth across his hoodie sleeve “Heck no, like why would I stay in the car like a child? Who do you think I am?” He protested.

His cousin rolls his eyes slightly concerned by his current situation and shakes his head ”Look, how about you stay here and when you feel better you could come out of the car and join me in the grocery store, are you alright with that?”

The suntanned boy nodded as a headache starts to form slightly around his temples due to how light-headed he was, Quackity nods in sympathy and leaves him in the car all by himself and heads towards the entrance of the mall.

“uggghhhh, stupid quackity and his dumb driving…making me all weird and dizzyyyyy…..” Skeppy groans as he locks the doors and waited for his pulsing head ache to stop, Two minutes go by and his body was sweating and his breath was heaving. His head ache only made it worse as he couldn’t even look straight.

“I should go and find Alex to buy some medicine, I feel like I’m gonna explode..”

Zak attempts to open the car door and shuts it weakly, he starts to walk towards the entrance of the mall and realises he could’ve called his cousin instead, so he reaches into his pocket and fumbles around for his phone.

Oh shit I forgot my phone-

He turns back and runs as fast as he could and pull of the car door handle in panic, he looked through the cars window and saw his phone was vibrating inside the car and was visibly showing a calling screen from his cousin. Zak starts to look for other ways open the car door and looks in his pockets if he has the car key. The suntanned boy panics even more as he starts to unconsciously pull on his hair trying desperately to calm down “oh holy shit Quackity brought the car key with him- WHY DID HE BRING IT WITH HIM WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK-“ He yelled.

Skeppy was now swallowing air and he was shaking at how heavy he was breathing, everything in him was screaming at him “GO FIND QUACKITY GO FIND QUACKITY GO FIND QUACKITY GO FIND QUACKITY-“ He gulps and walks awkwardly towards the mall once again, his headache pounding and his lungs heaving for air.

The security guard looked concerned when he walked in and stopped him suddenly, “Sir? If you’re not feeling well there’s a clinic in this mall that I could escort you to-“

Zak shook his head weakly and tried to walk past the guard “I’m fine- I just need to find the grocery store here-“ He said with a raspy voice with how heavy he was breathing and how loud he yelled in the parking lot.

The guard looked worried now and lead him to the grocery store, Zak walked in and shivered at how cold it was. He stumbled a little bit when a woman bumped his ankle with her heavy cart, he swallowed and tried to guess which taco ingredients they were going to buy in hopes to find his mexican cousin.

He frantically looked around and felt like the world was spinning around him, he needed to find Alex Quackity right now, this is not normal anymore and if he goes on like this it’s possible he might faint here having a panic attack.

Zak found the most emptiest isle and sat down on the cold floor, cold sweat was running down the sides his forehead as he desperately tried to calm down. Just take some deep breaths…just breath in and out, in and out….in and out.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash of a shopping cart and when he turned to see where it came from he saw a familiar boy wearing a red checkered shirt with rolled up sleeves and a white T-shirt with loose dark blue jeans rolled up at his ankles, not to mention he was also wearing an embarrassing pair of red checkered vans.

“Damn it, John just leave me alone please-“ The boy begged the other dude who appeared to be the one who shoved him, John snickers and shoves the boy against the shelves of flour and other baking goods “Why would I leave you alone, Pretty boy~” He coos touching the boy’s waist and it sends Zak a sick feeling in his stomach.

A perverted disgusting dude doesn’t look pretty to anyone. Ever.

Zak squints and finally realizes that the boy was actually Darryl “the garbage can boy” from yesterday, He noticed that Darryl was looking very uncomfortable and anxious. John was pinning him and was leaning a little too close for comfort.

“Oh come on now…you know you actually are gay for a guy like me~ Isn’t that why you came out just last year when you rejected that freshman girl?” John whispers as he lifts up Darryl’s shirt and snakes his arm up his back, Darryl starts to tear up as John leans into his ear and says “Just because you would rather suck dick for meth than date a girl right?” They didn’t even notice Zak on the floor on the other end of the isle.

Darryl looked like he was about to burst in rage and shame.

“JUST BECAUSE I CAME OUT LAST YEAR DOESN’T MEAN I FUCKING GIVE YOU CONSENT TO HARASS ME TO SATISFY YOUR SICK FANTASIES GOD DAMN IT JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!!” Darryl yells at him and shoves past him, He starts to run away but then John grabs his wrist and pulls him towards him. Skeppy had enough of watching the scene unfold, he immediately stood up from the end of the isle and ran towards them and shoves John away from Darryl hard, making him crash into a short man with a tag of manager on it.

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE? WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM” He yelled without noticing the man he crashed into at Zak and yanks him on from the collar looking about ready to beat him up, But the manager yanks the boy away from Zak and slapped John’s face hard.

Like, those really over-dramatic slaps in those dramas where the husband was cheating on his wife and his wife found out about it-

“And what the fuck do you think YOU’RE DOING? WHY ARE YOU HARASSING CUSTOMERS AND KNOCKING SHIT OVER?” The manager yelled and immediately gave both Darryl and Zak an apologetic look filled with shame, “I am so sorry for my useless nephew, he just came here for the holiday and I apologise for his actions.. I will send him to prison for sexual harassment among minors, don’t worry about it”

"yikes, in front of his nephew?" Zak thought as he brushed off his shorts.

Darryl tried to give him a smile but it ended up crooked “umm... thank you- thank you sir..”

The manager gave them each coupons for 50% off on any product in that grocery store and promised this will be the last time they will see his nephew, when they left the two boys alone, there was silence between them but it didn’t feel awkward. Zak was breathing heavily again and his headache was still awfully present, He tried to walk towards Darryl and was about to give him the coupons he had until he suddenly felt his knees give out and instead he fell towards Darryl.

He could hear the boy call for help and tried to keep him awake, he felt his body being shaken by Darryl and wondered why he was still worrying about him when he was the one who just got sexually harassed a few seconds ago.

Then he heard a certain mexican voice just constantly swearing and felt cold water being given to him, Zak looks up and sees his cousin talking but couldn’t hear what was he saying. The only thing he remembers before passing out was a gentle hand on his hand and a cold wet towel being placed on his forehead afterwards.

Zak wakes up to an empty garage in the middle of the night and was confused why there were three people circling around him, he tried to find a comfy spot to lay down on until he looks up and realizes he was lying on Darryl’s lap on the back of a family car’s open trunk.

“Oh shit HE'S AWAKE OH WHAT THE FUCK ZAK I LEFT YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES AND HERE YOU ARE JUST LAYING ON SOME CUTE GUY’S LAP???” A familiar voice of a certain mexican yelled, Zak groggily sat up but hisses in pain as the headache was still painfully present so he instead lays down on Darryl’s shoulder.

“I feel like crap in human form…Isn’t that normal?” He said with sarcasm.

Darryl fidgets a little bit and decides to awkwardly run his fingers through Zak’s hair in attempt to calm him down, Alex Quackity was sitting in front of them and a certain light coffee haired boy was sitting at the side of the car’s trunk.

“Yep, totally normal to have panic attacks and faint in front of a victim of recent sexual harassment …and so is getting supposed boyfriend out of it as well” Antfrost said with a hint of anger, giving Zak a cold blank stare. Probably pissed at the fact that soon after Darryl was safe from one problem, there was suddenly another one.

Darryl’s face redden and glared at his brother “Ant, just leave Zak alone alright?”

The cool night air travelled through the open car doors of the family van they were in, Zak silently noticed his own car just infront of this one. Alex Quackity puts down his beer can and softly punches Zak’s arm “You stupid idiot, don’t do that next time okay…you fucking scared me half to death. How am I supposed to tell aunt Claire that her son fainted due to a panic attack caused by my reckless driving?” He mumbled quietly.

“yea…i- I’m sorry Alex, and I’m sorry Antfrost and Darryl for the trouble..” Zak mumbled quietly, Antfrost’s cold blue eyes soften a little bit and he huffed turning back to the front. Alex takes another sip from his beer and rolls his eyes “Te odio Tanto Ahora…pero no te preocupes…Te pordono.” He mumbled.

“Whatever Quackity said, that’s what I say as well.” Darryl says softly, yawning as he shifted underneath Zak carefully to not bother the still slightly light-headed boy.

”If anything, I should thank you for defending me Zak, John was harassing me ever since he moved back in the neighborhood last month…And I don’t know what will happen to me if you weren’t there to help me.. I appreciate your help.” Darryl murmurs gratefully, his emerald eyes looked like they were glowing in the moonlight. “Quackity what’s the words for I appreciate your efforts in Spanish?”

Quackity perks up and leans forward “Te amo mucho mi amor, senior zak~”

Zak giggles while Darryl’s face scrunches up in confusion, the mexican brusts out laughing at the pale skinned boy and tosses his can of beer into a nearby trash can.“I’m pretty sure Te amo means I like you right??” The brunette asks, Alex laughs and nods hysterically, the boy shakes his head giggling but decides to say it anyways.

“Te amo mucho mi amor, senior zak.” Darryl says with a warm smile.

Zak giggles at him and whispers quietly to him” I think we should be friends first before that declaration, Mister Darryl.”

The cool air was the cherry on top to their evening just goofing around, they finally drove back with Zak’s car being towed behind them with some manual ropes. They got back to the their neighborhood around 4:30 am and Antfrost helps the cousins park their car into their garage, Then he left with Darryl driving five blocks left of their house back to their home.

Quackity dives upstairs into his cousins bedroom and launches himself into his huge window sill bed, snoring about 1 minute after lying down. Zak locks the door and makes his way upstairs, he reaches his bedroom and plops onto his comfortable yet messy bed. Zak wrinkles his nose when he smells faint scents of beer on his collar and wonders if Darryl was drunk earlier that evening.

“hmm…now that we know where they live, maybe we could come over sometime..” He wondered aloud to himself.

The suntanned boy takes of his blue hoodie and tosses it aside before slowly closing his eyes and snoring quietly along with his mexican cousin in the crack of dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo new years :D
> 
> Also yey you made it, now wait for the next chapter like the good reader you are :)


	3. FunFair Hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN :D
> 
> So in this chapter the boys go to a FunFair together and i plan on seperating it into a three part chapter. Kind of like a trilogy since i believe in time so i won't be skipping any characters story here! There will be some special guests in this series too !
> 
> I hope you enjoy the beginning of the three part chapters ' Neon euphoria ' 
> 
> \- Author needs some sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (RECOMMENDED: Play the song About Love/ Electric Love! It kinda gives off the vibes I’m aiming for here :D )

After Monday’s chaotic experience, It was like a mutual agreement from the universe that both Zak and Alex Quackity should do something fun for this weekend. You might think, but hey shouldn’t they be resting and doing so studying for finals and stuff? They’re still 17 in this fanfic so why don’t they go to school-

_Shhhhh…..i need plot convenience…._

Zak groans in annoyance as he gets up from the kitchen counter, there was knocking on the the door and he was yelling at his cousin to answer it for god knows how long but since the mexican was a heavy sleeper, it was hopeless. He got up from the counter stool and shuffles over, attempting to straighten the folds in his oversized blue T-shirt and wondered if he should put on some shorts since he was only wearing boxers. Until the knocking got louder and Zak just decided to screw it.

“Oh umm…hey there, zak…” Darryl greeted awkwardly, Antfrost was also there but he just acknowledged Zak’s presence by just looking at him quietly.

The boy felt so short compared to the other, which was totally unfair since he was taller than his mom and sister. But apparently some guys his age were just taller than him, Zak smiles a little bit and was suddenly aware of what Darryl was wearing compared to his casual outfit.

The brunette was wearing a T-shirt with red, dark-blue, light-blue , black and white stripes accompanied with a long-sleeved dark blue cardigan. He also wore dark blue jeans with it rolled up neatly at his ankles to show off his black converses.

Skeppy smirked and raised his eyebrows teasingly “Dude, you are cooler than a vintage cassette~” Probably impressed with himself that he was able to make a

“Be More Chill” reference accordingly for once, I mean the dude was literally cosplaying as Jeremy Heere what do you expect?

“pfft…he got you dude, I told you look like that kid in Be More Chill!” Antfrost giggled. Zak loosens up when he feels like he got on the guy’s good side.

Darryl blushed in embarrassment before looking away to avoid eye-contact “I came over because I was wondering if you and Quackity would like to go to the Funfair with me and Antfrost.” He fiddled with the end of his cardigan waiting for Zak’s response, There was a awkward silence between them once again.

“Sure! I mean, Alex and I were already going but we just didn’t know when it would come to town…” Zak said as he invited them inside the house, he offers them refreshments such as orange juice and blueberry muffins.

“Umm…is this gluten free? Because I’m gluten intolerant..” Darryl asks timidly.

“Don’t worry it’s gluten free, my mom only buys gluten free stuff here so I’m pretty sure it’s gluten free..” Zak answers before seeing the boy smile brightly and consume the muffin with obvious joy and happiness.

“So the FunFair is opening around 6 pm and closes at 2 am…not normal really but we’re lucky this carnival is here to celebrate the town’s founding. “ Antfrost explains to Zak, What he said was in fact true because most carnivals close much early but because the mayor was a nice man they had the perks of a week long carnival for all those all-nighters who just wanna hang out and get high.

“Sure I guess I’ll just go and wake up my cousin then..” Zak says an offers them another tray of random baked goods that his mom made before she left for work again that morning. The siblings were left in the living room while the suntanned boy ran upstairs to wake up the heavy sleeper.

He goes left to the last room in the hallway and slams open the door, but then noticed his cousin was looking at him nervously with a phone to his ear. Alex whispers a hasty goodbye before ending the call “H- Hey dude…what’s up?”

“Quackity…who were you calling?” Zak asks with a smirk, the mexican fidgeted with his phone and looked at the floor. By the looks of the situation at the moment, Quackity almost looks like he was calling a special someone that he didn’t want the boy to know. There was an awkward silence and neither of them were giving up, finally after a minute of staring and waiting the mexican sighs in defeat.

“I was calling…’sueno de chica’..” He mumbles.

Zak giggles at his cousins quiet voice and blushing face, Over the years that they grew up together Skeppy could never forget the times when Quackity would try desperately to ask out this girl at his old school back in Mexico.

They would still call each other every weekend and would talk about how they would meet up one day, It was very heart-warming for Zak to see his cousin so happy and so in love whenever this mystery girl called. He was only told that she had silky long blonde hair and had the most green eyes anyone could ever imagine seeing.

There was one time when Zak’s friends came over and his friend Clay teased the mexican saying that his girl dream might be him all along, Sapnap and George didn’t say anything about it besides them wishing the mexican good luck in asking her out.

“Zak…she said yes..SHE SAID YESSS!!!!” Alex yelled in victory and jumped over the bed and tackled his cousin for a bear hug, Zak laughed and ruffled his cousins still messy bed hair and yelled in victory with him.

“DUDE I’m so happy for you! That’s great news and to think you never gave up for three years!!” Zak exclaimed, the mexican was almost tearing up in joy that it made him beam with pride. It was moments like these that always reminds him that no matter what, they were still cousins and they would always be there for each other.

“How about you? Why did you come upstairs?” His cousin asked while picking out new clothes to wear, He peeled off his beer stained T-shirt while Zak picked out a red hoodie with some patches that was given to him when he was 13, He decided to wear something comfortable and puts on his black pants.

Oh, don’t forget his glasses. He was supposed to be wearing them more often.

“Oh.. well remember Antfrost and Darryl from yesterday? They invited us to go to the FunFair with them tonight” Zak explained to him while adjusting to the intensity of his lenses, His cousin nods and throws on a hoodie and pulls on shorts.

“Well Clay called me and said they were going there with Sapnap and George as well!”

Zak wobbled downstairs and tried to fix his red hoodie while trying his best to not let his glasses fall down, aunt Clarissa gave this hoodie to him knowing he used to love watching “Be More Chill” until it just….went away like it did.

“BAD LOOK! BOTH OF YOU ARE COSPLAYING GAY COUPLE COSTUMES!”

Darryl looked up and smiled gratefully at Zak’s idea to dress up as well so that he wouldn’t feel embarrassed about it, Antfrost giggled at them. He just wore something very casual compared to his brother. But the idea was worth it considering the tension from the last time they saw each other faded away.

Quackity suddenly heard a distant knocking at the door and ran over to open it. As expected the Dream Team showed up, dressing up as their minecraft avatars because why the hell not. “DUDE BAD HOW ARE YOU HEERE??” Sapnap exclaimed and George rolled his eyes underneath his huge clout goggles at his friends stupid theatre reference, the ravenette ran over and bear hugged the brunette.

“Wait- Sapnap, You know Darryl?” Zak asked slightly weirded at how touchy feely his friend was to someone he didn’t bother introducing if it weren’t for some random trash can, Clay laughs and holds George closer to him by the waist. The brunette pulls away from Sapnap but puts an arm around his shoulder instead and it annoyed him just a little bit. Okay, They’re close I get it, no need to be clingy jeez.

“Oh me and Sapnap went to elementary school together!” Darryl says with a unnecessary bright smile, Antfrost tossed muffin towards Clay and saw him catch it with his extra hand “Yea, They are literally best friends since diapers to be honest”

“DUDE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH LIKE YOU WERE SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND I JUST HADN’T GOT TIME TO SEE YOU CAUSE I HAVE MY PART TIME JOB AND ALL-“ Sapnap yelled and went in for another hug which is gladly received, Zak could feel his fingers fiddle with his hoodie strings and he could almost bet that Sapnap was doing this stupid extra affection thing on purpose to throw him off. He rolled his eyes and took the tray of muffins from the table.

“well I’m the one who saved him from some creep and cosplayed as Michael Mell..”

Zak shoves the tray into the fridge and grabs a glass of water, he leaned across the counter and silently watched the scene unfold. Clay sitting on the couch with his hand secretly holding George’s hand, Antfrost even joined in the laughter and chatting, Sapnap sitting on the floor in front of Darryl with the brunette’s legs over his shoulders, Darryl just sitting on the couch swinging his legs back and forth on Sapnap’s chest and laying his chin on top of the ravenette’s head just giggling and smiling.

“wow...i didn’t know they were that close.” Quackity slides beside Skeppy with an empathetic look on his face, the suntanned boy clenches his glass of water when he saw Sapnap rub Darryl’s knee over his shoulder as the end credits of the same Netflix film played in the background…

_My head gets messy when I try to hide~~_ _  
The things I love about you in my mind~~_

“Dude I don’t get it! How are they so…touchy and clingy? Like, that’s not how normal people hug their friends…” Zak mumbles quietly to the mexican, his eyes glance over to how easy Sapnap made the brunette smile. How easy it was to just ran over and bear hug him without thinking twice about it… His stomach twisted in a weird way and just felt his eyes just glaring into the back of Sapnap’s head.

“Should we just interrupt them already? I want to go check out this FunFair you were talking about..” Alex said but realizes his cousin wasn’t really listening. He sighed and walked over by himself to tell the crew.

“Hey guys? I think we should go into Antfrost’s family van now since as much I would love to, Zak’s car couldn’t fit all seven of us anD WE STILL HAVE A FUNFAIR TO GO TO REMEMBERRR?????” Alex yelled over their insanely loud chattering, Clay downs his entire glass of coke before yanking George off the couch and carries him bridal style.

“THEN WHAT ARE WE FUCKING WAITING FOR? A MIRACLE?” The blonde yells before barreling through the door with the protesting british boy in his arms, Sapnap laughs and pulls Darryl over his shoulders and carries him out as well with Antfrost following them closely after. Leaving the cousins to lock their house and clean up a little bit.

“Dios mio, did they snort crack before they came here?” Alex complains.

Zak pulls out some cans of beer and shoves his cousin through the door “We might as well get high since this Funfair has the best crap around..” Zak added before joining the four of them who were already seated in the van just waiting for them.

The family van had four sets of seats and each set can sit two or three people, At the very back was Clay and George just being two bros, then there’s Sapnap and Darryl just being really good homies, Antfrost was at the drivers seat and Zak came over to the front to drop their case of beers before joining Quackity in the final seat.

“God help me over hereeeeeee….” George groans as Clay was just being every definition of a lenny face , Sapnap was giggling hysterically trying to tickle Darryl as hard as he can while the latter had tears in his eyes and kept on kicking Zak’s seat in retaliation. Quackity was starting to look annoyed with all of this sugar high teenagers just rocking the van back and forth.

Antforst started the car and backed out of their garage unlike the last time Quackity was allowed to drive, The journey was loud and just generally obnoxious. Zak could almost swear that he heard George moaning not quietly enough at the back of the van while Sapnap was being as hyper as he could possibly get.

Antfrost had “Wheels on the bus” by Melanie martinez playing on his speakers.

Zak leaned in his cousin’s ear and whispers ”Hey do you know the title of that song that keeps on playing at the end credits of that one Netflix movie?” The mexican pulls his phone from his pocket and opens Spotify, then shows him the title.

“About Love…by MARINA?” He asks and earned a small nod from his cousin.

Zak pulls out his phone and searched up the song before adding it to one of his playlists, he pulled out his headsets which had those wires and plugged it in his phone. He turned it up as loud as he could and looked out of the window.

By the time the song ended, Zak could feel a hard kick at the back of his seat

He looked behind and saw Sapnap flirting with Darryl, but the latter didn’t seem bothered at all. Sapnap looked directly at him with a smile before leaning into the brunettes ear and whispered something, which made the latter laugh really hard.

Zak frowns before swallowing the lump in his throat and rolled his eyes.

They arrived at the towns empty field and piled out of the van one by one, It was already dark and the only lights were coming from the Funfair’s attractions. There were some latest pop songs playing in the loud speakers and they had to squint at the bright neon lights, it was almost like they were just looking at Tokyo buildings at night which was amazing since this was Funfair.

The parlors and rides were all decorated with some sort of futuristic lights, there were people wearing headbands and bracelets and necklaces of glow stick lights.

“Hey stop standing there and get it! I already bought us some tickets and these glow sticks and accessories came with it!” Antfrost came over after parking the van and handed each off them different colours of glow sticks and accessories. They knelt on the grass just beside the Fair with some people on the field pulling out blankets and stargazing just a few feet away, Each of them had at least a similar colour to the other since there were seven of them.

Clay had those neon green glowing glasses frames and neon green glowing necklaces, his sleeves were rolled up to show the multiple bracelets he had on each of his arms with only blue and green colour illuminating off him. George on the other hand had a neon blue headband formed into Mickey mouse ears and his neck was adorned with necklaces with glowing neon yellow stars attached to them, his wrists was also just like Clay’s covered with green and blue bracelets.

Antfrost snapped some yellow glow sticks and formed them into cat ears as his headband, he had wide neon red bracelets reaching up to his elbows while Quackity had most of the neon blue glow sticks snap together to form a crown on his head with a neon blue framed glasses just like Clay’s while his neck was dangling with glowing blue and yellow hearts.

Despite the clingy friend he had, Darryl helped both Zak and Sapnap with their neon glow sticks since they were fighting over it. Zak ended up with neon blue wristbands and neon yellow stars dangling off his neck while his head had red glow sticks stuck to his glasses frames carefully while Sapnap had red wristbands and green necklaces, his bandana had some neon blue stars knotted into it.

Finally, Darryl had neon glowing yellow hearts adorned around his neck while his wrists had neon green and red bracelets. Quackity tossed another crown frame at him and he was able to make a neon red crown with some neon yellow stars as jems.

“Woah guys…I’m actually like neon green and glowing in the DARK?!” Clay exclaims in excitement as he admires himself making George roll his eyes playfully and shove him, Antfrost giggles at them while attempting to fix his glowing cat ears.

Zak shakes his wrists to see the multiple glowing bracelets collide with another,

All of them look about ready to head to some countdown or concert which was really cool. Antfrost asked them if they wanted to take a photo and when they agreed, he approached a guy who had neon green stars hung around his green scarf.

“Excuse me? I was wondering if you could take pictures of me and my friends for me? It would only take a little while I promise..”

Another guy who had neon yellow glowing glasses nudged his friend and asked him timidly “Sykunno…do you wanna help them or should I do it instead?” Sykunno shook his head and smiles at his friend kindly “Let me do it Corpse…you’re already doing so well with people. Just let me do it alright?”

Antfrost ran back to the group and told them to pose in front of the field so that the Funfair would illuminate some lights to their photo and it wouldn’t be dark, they got in their places while Sykunno shuffles over with his friend tightly gripping his elbow with both hands. Zak in front of Quackity, Darryl was behind Sapnap while Clay had his arms wrapped around George waist from the back. Antfrost was in the middle.

“Ready? One…two…THREE!!” Sykunno yelled and snaps five photos of them.

He handed back the camera and took Corpse’s hand in his and held on tightly, All seven of them thank the two for taking the pictures. Sykunno smiles shyly before walking away with Corpse with their hands still intertwined.

“They look cute together if I’m gonna be honest with you guys…” Clay whispers.

All seven of them heads to the entrance and hands their tickets one by one, Antfrost was the last one to join the group in the middle of the Funfair. The place was bursting with energy and the sights of the rides were breath-taking, it was so bright and colourful that Quackity regretted not bringing his sunglasses for this one.

“OKAY I WAS THINKING WE SHOULD GO BY PAIRS BECAUSE WE MIGHT LOSE EACH OTHER ANYWAY??” Zak yelled over the loud music and people’s screaming being heard over the rides, Clay beams and immediately intertwines his fingers through George’s hand and holds on tight “ I GO WITH GEORGE BECAUSE HE’S SMALL AND PEOPLE WILL STEP OVER HIM!!!” He yells to the group which was still hard to understand what he was saying because that is just how loud the Carnival is.

“WHAT’S UP NERDS!” A certain pink haired guy slings his arms over Quackity and Skeppy which put the mexican off guard so bad he almost tumbled to the ground, Clay glares in annoyance at his second-cousin just being a dipshit again.

“Hey Dave…Techno…what’s up.” He greeted him with as much sarcasm as possible.

Techno smirks and pulls away from the cousins to fix his loose white shirt to avoid any crumples “Well Philza brought me, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo here because it was the ‘Bee boy’s birthday today and Phil didn’t feel like cooking anything either..”

As if on cue a certain blonde child with his adopted brunette brother came over to them and both looked at Clay with distaste in their faces.

“Oh look, it’s the green bastard again. With his boyfriend Gogy.” Tommy taunted the blonde with a cocky grin while Tubbo was busy trying to eat cotton candy without it melting in his mouth, George giggled at how pissed the blonde was getting at some remark a child made which was MEANT to piss him off. Techno scoffs and ruffles both boys hair “How about you join us? I bet you can’t win George that huge grand prize blue panda before I win it for Tubbo..” He challenges with a sly tone in his sentences.

Clay looks at the distant booth where Wilbur and Philza were trying their best to shoot the target with paintballs, He pretends to contemplate the decision before giving Techno a smug grin “Only if you would ride the ferris wheel with Tommy if you lose, which I believe will come true by the way…” Clay says smugly.

“If I win, you and Tubbo are going in the Maze of mirrors while Tommy and me hunt you down…“ Techno added before running off with the successful attempt to piss Clay off and challenge him at a fight he’s at a disadvantage of, Tommy and Tubbo dragged Clay and George with them towards their father and older brothers.

“Jee I hope there’s won’t be any arson committed tonight, Clay and Toby do NOT make a good pair since they are both very unpredictable at times..” Sapnap winced at the idea of his friend going against a long time rival, Zak giggled at the remark because Tubbo had always been Clay’s favourite for a good reason.

Darryl turned to the remaining five of them “So anyone else wanna split up?”

Antfrost raises his hand and yanks Quackity towards him “Alex said he’ll ride that roller coaster if I gave him twenty bucks, and I did. “He pointed at the biggest roller coaster there was at the carnival while the mexican had pure misery in his eyes and begged his cousin to save him the agony and ride with him as well.

“Zak please save me, this man is a lunatic” He begged.

“Do you wanna go with Antfrost and Quackity? I mean, you should come with me and Bad since the rides are what pisses my pants..” Sapnap joked, Zak held a small smile and felt rebellion in his throat. Why was he so mad at his friend earlier? He’s known the revenette since middle school and it’s a fact that he gets really affectionate to his friends. Zak weighed his options.

“I don’t know if I should go with a stranger if I’m being honest…” He sighed and dramatically pointed at Darryl who has been petting a stray cat the entire time, the brunette perked up at the mention of his name and gave a hurt look.

“Zak, why would you say that? I thought we were friends, not strangers…” Darryl said with confusion marked on his face, the mexican puts an arm around Antfrost’s neck and snickers at him “Dude, you’ve only talked to each other twice, that’s not enough to call someone your friend…” Quackity said with a smirk.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT HE HASN’T CALLED ME EVEN THOUGH I GAVE HIM MY NUMBER-“

“THAT’S STILL NOT ENOUGH TO KNOW SOMEONE!!”

“IF YOU TALK TO SOMEONE LONG ENOUGH IT WILL-“

“wait wait wait, you gave Zak your number? How? “ Antfrost asks, his brother realizing what he just said, fiddled with his glowing yellow hearts refusing to look at any of them. “I may or may not have given Zak my ten dollars and wrote my phone number on the back of it as well…” Darryl admitted awkwardly.

“Hey Darryl?” Zak nudged the boy’s side softly.

“what is it, Zak…”

He daringly took Darryl’s hand in his and gently intertwined them, the brunette’s pale face started to burn itself in a soft pink. He stared into those emerald green eyes and smiled a little when he noticed the other was at a loss for words.

“Are you the sun?”

“Because you’re the reason I don’t buy sunglasses.”

The other three took a second to process what he just said before laughing their asses of at Darryl’s reaction, Sapnap was almost rolling on the ground due to how contagious Quackity’s laugh was when it isn’t really that funny in the first place.

Darryl cringed internally and mustered the most pained look on his face “Zak…oh my goodness whyyyy….” He hid his face with his other hand and held on tightly to Zak’s with the other. Quackity started to cry at how hard he was laughing at him.

“I can’t believe you actually said that…” he squeaked in embarrassment.

“Well believe me, I actually said that..” Zak answers smugly, relishing in the cringe radiating off the poor boy while the others were almost collapsing on the ground. The fairground speakers finally changed to another song after playing the same thing on loop for god knows how long.

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck by your electric love...

Quackity finally catches his breath and declares to kidnap Antfrost from them, Sapnap shook his head in amusement and yanks both Darryl and Zak towards a stall with a huge muffin stuff toy as it’s grand prize.

“I bet I could win Bad that stuffed toy…” Sapnap challenged the suntanned boy.

Zak lets go of Darryl’s hand to crack his own knuckles “Not if I get him that first..”

That’s how a group of seven split up in the chaos of lights and music, Clay and George hanging out with the Sleepybois, Antfrost holding Quackity hostage in a roller coaster line while Sapnap dares Zak to win a stuff toy for Darryl.

This will be interesting if I dare say so myself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY YOU MADE IT!!
> 
> now wait for the next chapter like the good reader you are :)


	4. Drowsy Dreams and Limited Stars (Neon Euphoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special Dreamnotfound Chapter I spent weeks on making :D
> 
> Also first chapter of the trilogy "Neon Euphoria"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Play ‘Electric Love’ or ‘Love me like you do’ for the special DreamNotFound chapter here:D

Clay drags his boyfriend away from the friends they came to the FunFair with, He grips George’s hand tightly to avoid getting seperated from the raging crowds. Techno looks back on them and sees them holding hands, he rolls his eyes at his second-cousin and fake gags “Eww Love… Disgusting” He muttered.

You see, the pink haired anarchist didn’t have any problem with his second-cousin being homosexual. Frankly, he’s happy that his cousin wasn’t being a loser anymore with the girls and taking a shot at the guys. His only problem is that George Notfound Davidson had some beef with Tommy because he was colourblind and it pissed the angry blonde so bad, he cracked his music disc ‘Melohi’ in rage.

There was a memorial held in it’s memory in their backyard that day.

“Clay? We don’t have to get a stuffed animal for me you know…” George said softly to his boyfriend, the dirty blonde gave a small pout and snakes his arm around his waist to pull him close “But Georgeeeee…..Techno is challenging me to a duel, it’s only fair to beat him because I want to keep my winning streak.” He complained.

The brit rolls his eyes and pinches Clay’s side, causing the the other to recoil in pain.

They met up with Phil and Wilbur at the Paintball booth, the booth just like the rest of the carnival also had neon lights strung to it and literally had a sign that says “VLOG GUNS FOR THE PRIMES”, the game is supposed to be that you get a vlog gun that is provided with the amount of ammo you payed for and you shoot ‘primes’ for one minute and depending on how much primes you farmed,you can win varieties of prizes.

The blonde lets go of the brunettes hands to go up front with a competitive look in his face, He reaches in his pocket and pulls out fifty bucks “I want to have enough ammo to win that penguin..” Clay points to the blue penguin with clout goggles.

“But sir we can’t give you more than 50 ammo first try-“ The employee protested.

Clay leans on the booth table and stared right into the employees eyes, almost daring the other to breath in front of him “Did I stutter, Floris?” The orange haired employee fiddles with his name card anxiously, he shakes his head rapidly and hands the dirty blonde at least the whole booths worth of paintball ammo, Tommy ran over with Tubbo still trying to eat cotton candy without it melting in his mouth.

“Guys- Why can’t I eat cotton candy without it melting in my mouth? Like, I actually wanna chew it but before I even try, IT MELTS IN MY MOUTH?” Tubbo yelled hysterically before shoving the whole pink sugar cloud into his mouth and basically freaking the hell out of George,the brit never knew Clay’s relatives can actually be more crazier and louder than Clay himself, which was surprising.

Considering the Florida Man was crazy already on his own.

“What is the bitch boy doing with his piss baby money nowwww??????” Tommy taunted Clay along with Tubbo giggling beside him, the dirty blonde grit his teeth and glared at the child as hard as he could. Clay was just glad the bright and blinding neon lights at the carnival were averting the attention from his heating up neck. He had really pale skin compared to the other kids his age who always swam at the beach, Sapnap teased him one time that whenever Clay would feel embarrassed he would have this insanely red blush creep up his neck.  
He actually remembers the first time he and George started going out, when they first kissed George pointed out how red his neck was. He even said it wasn’t sweaty, it was more like all of blood rushed to his neck and it would turn very warm.

Clay touched his neck consciously and felt the warmth through his hand.

“He went this far to just get me a penguin huh…” George whispered to Wilbur while they watched Tommy annoying the hell out of Clay while the dirty-blonde was doing everything in his power to not drop kick the child right now, Tubbo giggles and snatches Clay’s vlog gun from him and uses 5 ammo to win a small prize for Wilbur before handing it back to the Clay before claiming his prize.

“Why don’t you just stop being a pussy and just win the god damned penguin for George already?” Tubbo teased before giving the prize he just won to his older brunette brother, the dirty-blonde was running out of patience as he tries to shoot for more Primes because he was already 20 Primes ahead of Techno and if he just continues to stay on top, in a few seconds their game will end.

Techno snickers and loads up his own vlog gun with his own bought ammo “Look, if you’re gonna be offended by a child that easily, you might just go back to pissing your own bed, Clay.” He finished loading up his vlog gun and shot the Prime that the dirty blonde was going for, knowing he irritated his cousin to a second degree.

“I don’t think you should trash talk Techno, that’s kinda unfair. Unless, you are trash on your own and you need to put down your opponent like that.” Wilbur said with a blank stare at his older brother, Techno laughs and shot a paintball into Wilbur’s beanie in retalliation, the brunette rolled his eyes and gives Phil his beanie.

“Phil, Techno ruined my beanie that Niki gave me, what am I supposed to tell her now?” Wilbur asked him, Phil sighs and walks over the two competitive teenagers shooting down Primes. He stands beside Techno and puts a hand on his son’s shoulder “Hey Techno, why did you ruin Wilbur’s beanie? You know that Niki gave it to him and he’s had it for nearly three years now right?”

Techno shrugs and shoots down twelve more Primes “Wilbur can wash the beanie when we go home later, no big deal.” Clay loads his vlog gun again before shooting down as much Primes as he could, George walked beside his boyfriend and cheered him on, occasionally taking over if the dirty-blondes hand was hurting.

“I know it isn’t a big deal, but the problem is you are not being a good sport to your second-cousin and you have upset your brother too..” Phil said with a calm voice, the pink haired anarchist lowers his vlog gun allowing Tommy to shoot for him and sighed deeply “I guess you are right Phil, I was kinda being a jerk.” He mumbled.

Phil smiles and shakes his head, putting his hands on Techno’s shoulder.

“I know you are competitive and all, but know that even if you lose, me and your brothers are still proud of your achievements alright?” Phil added before patting his son’s back, a gesture to go back to shooting primes. Tubbo runs over to Phil and yanks his dark green cardigan in obvious glee before pointing at a booth for face paint “PHIL! THEY CAN DRAW ON PEOPLE’S FACES LEGALLY AND NOT BE ARRESTED FOR DRAWING ON CUSTOMERS FACES OR EVEN GET ARRESTED FOR POSSIBLY USING A PRODUCT THAT CONTAINS HARMFUL CHEMICALS!! I WANT A BEE ON MY FACE! CAN WE ALSO BRING TOMMY AS WELL SO HE CAN ALSO HAVE A-“ Tubbo yells.

Phil laughs at his adopted son’s sugar high energy “ Sure! Why not?”

Tubbo then yanks Tommy and Phil towards the face paint booth while Techno was left behind with Wilbur, catching up to Clay with how fast he was farming those Primes, the orange haired employee yelped when he was almost shot by Clay’s paint ammo.

“W-who are these people? Did they partake in crossbow training or something because these people are the only ones to shoot over the average…” Floris whimpered in the corner of the booth, George laughs at the scared employee.

“Well you’re not wrong, I mean both of them took the same archery lessons for nearly four years now. Not to mention they both had martial arts classes since they were toddlers, which is bizarre if you ask me..” Wilbur added while his brother noticebly sighed in frustration, a smirk was visible on Clay’s face.

It was true, Techno and Clay were the bread-winners in each of their families. Whenever there would be awardings at school, both of them would come up the stage every year and come down wearing multiple medals around their necks, they were rivals ever since they realised the feeling of defeat was not what they desired to feel, especially if they lost to each other.

Clay would come over to their house to tutor both Tommy and Tubbo whenever Wilbur and Techno would take extra-curriculer activities when they were younger, it bothered the pink-haired boy a lot because he felt a sense of failure whenever he lost to the dirty-blonde at something.

Techno felt this way ever since his birth mother left him when he was just a toddler, that was before Phil remarried to Wilbur and Tommy’s birth mom until she unfortunately passed away when they adopted Tubbo. He was the oldest out of the four of them and was pressured to get good grades to get to a good college.

Phil tried to comfort his son, telling him to not worry and just go for what he wanted to do. Wilbur would volunteer to tutor Tommy when Techno’s exams were near and he needed to study, Tubbo would bring dinner up to his room when he couldn’t come down to eat with them.

Tommy would occasionally do his brother’s chores if he was feeling nice.

“Techno go for that one..yea yea that one and then go for that one in the left top corner? Yes yes like that..” Tommy mumbled quietly coaching his older brother after coming back from his face painting session with a disc clearly etched onto his pale cheek, Techno felt a little grateful whenever his brother was quiet and supportive, it was rare to see him like that but when it does happen, it feels special.

And with a final shot, the time was up and Floris came over to count their points.

George walked over to his boyfriend and hugs him “Clay, it’s okay if you don’t win me anything. Just know that you are enough alright?” He said timidly, the dirty-blonde smiled softly and flexes his fingers to make sure he didn’t cramp his hand.

“Thanks George,I kinda needed that…” Clay whispers into the brunette’s ear.

Floris looked about ready to give up his job as his eyes scanned over the monitor behind the counter since the big monitor only showed how many Primes they shot, not how many points they had. Tommy rolled his eyes and punches Techno’s shoulder softly “Good job not being shit for the first time…” He said.

“Yea, good job Techno.” Wilbur said while rubbing his brother’s back, the pink haired anarchist gave them both a half-smile before slapping Tommy’s back. Making the blonde lunge forward and knock over the basket containing the vlog guns.

“Oops, umm…sorry for that.” Tommy apologized awkwardly as Floris gave him a cold stare before bending down to pick it back up. Tubbo came back with Phil following closely behind him, the young boy had a bee on his cheek like he said he would “Wilbur look! Techno look! I have a frEAking bee ON. MY. FACE!!” Tubbo exclaimed in obvious glee, his voice cracked a little mid way.

“Surely not, Tubbo…” Wilbur giggles at his younger brother, making the brunette frown before shrugging the slight sarcasm off.

Floris counted the scores before slowly handing Techno the blue penguin with a smile “Congratulations Sir! You have earned this one and lucky you now your younger brother can have it now!” the orange haired employee said, Techno hands the stuff toy to Tubbo with a small smile.

George could feel his boyfriend’s body stiffen a little bit, he carefully slid his fingers into the dirty-blonde’s hand and squeezes reassuringly. Clay noticebly lowered his shoulders and squeezes back with a grateful smile, Tubbo noticed the two holding hands and just secretly comforting each other.

He looked at the penguin and glanced back at the two holding hands tightly, Tubbo then walks over to them and hands over the prize with a kind smile “Look, I’m not 12 anymore and I certainly don’t need this stuff toy. I would like to give this to you George so consider this as a blessing from me when you two ever get married and decide to elope together in the future…” Tubbo chuckles softly.

Clay could feel heat rise up from his neck to his face…damn it tubbo.

He looked over to George who took the stuff toy with a wide smile and thanked the young boy for his generosity, Techno snickers at his second-cousins blushing face.

“Jeez Clay, when you do elope with George just make sure you bring protection…Don’t want anyone getting hurt or something” Techno teased him with a smug grin, Tommy was losing his shit at how embarrassed Clay looked, he was clutching his stomach and literally crying his lungs out “CLAY- STOP LOOKING SO RED- PAHAHAHAHAHAAHH-“

“Just how big do you think Clay is? I mean, he can’t be that big right?” Wilbur added.

“WILBUR! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Clay yelled into his hands covering his face, obviously wishing he was in a different place than there being humiliated by his cousins. Compared to the carnival at the moment, the sleepy bois family was probably as loud as the screams coming from the roller coasters near them.

George giggles and plays with his boyfriends hoodie strings, leaning into his right ear and whispers softly “You need to be kissed Clay…so hard you can’t even remember your own name~” Clay whines and shoves him away in retalliation.

“Georgeeee….leave me aloneeee….” The blonde whines quietly.

“Okay boys? Stop harrassing your cousin, I think he’s dealt enough.” Phil pipes in, trying not to laugh at the situation at hand. Tommy finally caught some air into his lungs while Wilbur caught sight of the other employee cleaning up the booth.

“Wait a second…Niki?” Wilbur murmured softly as he glanced over the the blonde girl with black strands of hair framing her pale face, the girl heard her name and looked back to see him with the biggest smile on her face.

“Wilbur? Is that…Is that really you?” The girl asked with disbelief written all over her face, Wilbur started to tear up a little before nodding slowly. She quickly climbs over the counter and clings to him tightly, the latter doing the exact same thing.

“Wilbur? Is this…Nihichu? The girl you were telling us about? The one who went back to Germany because she had to switch schools when you two were younger?” Phil kept on asking but was repeatedly ignored by his son who was still in the tight hug with Niki. Both of them hid their faces into each others shoulder and laughed into it.

“Does this mean Wilbur is a simp? “ Tommy muttered quietly.

“I think we should leave them be, Phil. They haven’t seen each other for three years and they will appreciate the privacy if we leave them alone…” Techno whispers to Phil who decided to lead them away from the two and stand in front of a merry-go-round instead. The ride had boats and animals instead of horses and had other sweet rides to choose from, like the strider and the dolphins with shiny neon lights stuck to them like those stars in your ceiling that you might’ve had when you were ten or something.

“Oh my god this looks so FUCKING AMAZING!” Tubbo exclaims in excitement, there were tons of other people there either circling the entire merry-go-round or just hanging around the area having some snacks and drinks.

Phil turned to the five of them and gives them five bucks each “Go ahead and get yourselves a ride! We’re going to the ferris wheel next though…” He said, looking at his three sons clutching the bill in their hands. Techno rolls his eyes amusingly and lines up for the merry-go-round with his brothers, his cousin and his cousin’s boyfriend.

“OH OH OH I WANNA RIDE THAT COW! THE ONE OVER THERE!!” Tommy yells as he approaches a cow with a brown and white spots, the employee chuckles and hands them their change “THAT ONE’S NAMED HENRY! YOU’RE PROBABLY THE FIRST ONE TO RIDE HIM SINCE 2 YEARS!!” The employee yelled to the blonde.

“Well, that’s just sad isn’t it Tommy?” Tubbo commented as he took the boat next to his brother, Tommy sighs as he pats the cow before hopping on.

Techno walks over to them and chose the horse with diamond armour just behind his two younger brothers, on the other hand Clay takes George’s hand and guides him to a strider next to a dolphin.

“I’m gonna ride the dolphin and you have nothing to say about it” George says as he shoves his boyfriend and hops onto the dolphin as fast as he could, Clay groans as he sat on the strider next to him and rolls his eyes at the brunette.

“Jeez, just ask me next time if you wanted to.” The blonde muttered.

The merry-go-round started to spin slowly, many people were holding out cameras and taking pictures of those who were riding. Lights starting to blur as it spun more faster, Clay held onto the strider as he felt it starting to waddle slowly. George yelped in surprise and held onto the pole as the dolphin he was riding started to move up and down, as if it was swimming in water gracefully. They suddenly heard yelling and screaming in the front.

They looked forward and realized Tubbo was actually spinning in his boat really fast, the young boy tried to find some way to stop it but it turns out the boat was just like the others which moves on it’s own. Tommy on the other hand was enjoying the time of his life, his cow Henry was going up and down as if it was jumping in a field.

Techno was holding onto the horse’s lead and rode it skillfully, probably because he took horse-riding lessons from his birth mother before she left. He remembers clearly everything she taught him, the way to hold leads and the way to sit properly on the horse’s back to avoid falling down or get thrown off forcefully.

He could never forget the way she smiled softly when he would get it right.

The ride ended as soon as it began, people got off one by one and when Clay walked towards his cousins he saw Tubbo holding onto Techno, looking very sick.

“Tubbo looks about ready to puke, Techno.” Tommy commented as he pat his brother’s back in an effort to comfort the sick boy, when they finally got off Phil ran towards them with Wilbur by his side and handed his nauseous son a plastic bag which the boy gratefully took from him before puking into it.

“What happened to Tubbo?” Wilbur whispered to Phil who shrugged in response.

George looked around and saw a grand entrance to an outdoor restaurant just beside the merry-go-round, he nudged Clay and pointed at the sign with a small smile on his face “Hey…how about we go there and have some time to ourselves?” The dirty-blonde sighs with a tired smile “But I can’t just leave you know…plus I don’t have enough money to take you there…” He said softly.

Phil sighs as he pats Tubbo’s back and looks over to his nephew with his boyfriend, he chuckles as he saw them staring in the direction of the outdoor restaurant.

“Hey Clay?” The father whispered as his nephew looks over to him.

Phil hands the boy a 100 dollar bill and nods his head towards the outdoor restaurant entrance, a sign to just leave them and go have some time for themselves. Clay’s green eyes widen with shock and looked back at his uncle with a grateful smile “But Phil…this is too much though.” The man chuckles and tends to his sick son once again completely ignoring his nephews protests.

“Hey George ?…umm thanks for hanging out with us , I mean you didn’t have to but you did so anyways….so thanks for putting up with my family’s bullcrap” Wilbur whispers to the brunette, George giggles and shakes his head “eh…you and your family were fun people to be around with tonight anyways…”

Wilbur snickers as Tommy was told to run to the nearest consession stand for water, Techno smirks at his youngest brother and tries to pat the puking Tubbo soothingly “Look dude, you’re starting to make me worried. You’re motion-sick, not pregnant.” He remarks snarkily as Phil glared at his son for being rude.

The young boy glared at his oldest brother and elbows his ribs in defense, The pink haired anarchist felt the air knocked out of his lungs and immediately started heaving his body for air while Tommy came back with a cold bottle of water and handed it to Tubbo who took it greatfully.

“Tubbo just relax and drink this bottle of water…you’re alright just calm down..”

“We’re going to ride the ferris wheel after Tubbo starts to feel better again, so I insist you leave us alone and go enjoy some time together…” Phil gives his nephew a nonchalant gaze, Clay holds onto the bill in his hand and grins gratefully to his uncle who was starting to shoo them away like pesky flies.

Clay tangles his fingers with his boyfriend’s soft hand and squeezes excitedly.  
A person who looked about younger than Clay but older than Tommy with half-black and half-white dyed hair was waiting for them at the desk, he had a very nice puffy looking white sleeve that had cuffs clinging to his wrists with a name tag pinned onto his chest “Hello sir! My name is Ranboo, how may I assist you to a lovely dinner underneath the stars?” He greeted them with a slight bow and soft smile.

Clay laughs nervously before tightening the hold on George’s hand “ Well- My uncle gave me a 100 dollar bill to spend on a date with my boyfriend here…Do you have any recommendations for the both of us?” The blonde asks politely with a shy smile.

Ranboo scrunches his face in thought as he glossed over the menu behind him while the dirty-blonde held the brunette’s hand anxiously, the brit smiles softly at his boyfriend and rubs the back of his hand of his thumb comfortingly.

Clay flinched when a high pitched scream was heard from the crowd.

“Well you’re in luck because this outdoor restaurant only serves the best full course meals! If you pay the right price that is, there is a free picnic blanket for two including a delightful candle lit dinner!” The young waiter said turning back to them and held out a printed menu, George took the menu and looked into the field which was sparkling with candle-lit picnic blankets and fairy lights being spread around.

“It’s gorgeous…” The brit murmured in amazement.

The young waiter smiles again before calling in another waiter to watch the counter, the black and white haired boy guides them into the wide and open field. The field had different people laying around either in picnic blankets or on the grass, Clay almost tripped when his shoelaces got tangled up with the many fairy lights spreaded out on the grass, he quickly ties his laces to avoid any mishaps.

Ranboo finally lead them to a spot which was probably in the middle of the field, the three of them were surrounded by laughter and joy with a huge mess of lights and fairy lights, children were running around with their carnival prizes and parents were clinking their glasses of champagne, not to mention many young people who were in a mile radius were not missing the chance to make out.

“Please sit down here and make yourselves comfy! I’ll wait for you guys to order something while I tend to that baby playing with some of the fairy lights-“ Ranboo says before quickly rushing off to stop the infant from getting hurt, Clay sits down on the wide blanket and carefully straightens the folds in the fabric while his boyfriend tosses the menu next to him before plopping down beside him.

The dirty-blonde picks up the menu and reads the contents “How the hell did this FunFair hire the best outdoor restaurant organizers?! Like, this is literally three star to five star menu we’re looking at! I MEAN, LOOK AT ALL THIS COOL SHIT??” He aggressively points to the meal options, there were random food items and they all seem to have variety and came from different countries.

“What do you expect? A dirty picnic and jelly sandwich for a hundred dollars?” George retorted and snags the menu from Clay, teasingly licks his thumb before flipping to the last page of the menu, there was a ‘thank-you’ message from the FunFair organizers to the outdoor restaurant organizers.

“holy crap- THEY’RE SPONSORED FROM THE FREAKING MAYOR??? JUST HOW RICH IS THE MAYOR? IT’S LIKE- IT’S LIKE HE SPENDS A HUNDRED THOUSAND FOR A DOG SHELTER OR SOMETHING” Clay exclaims nearly startling Ranboo who had just returned from saving a baby’s life.

“Is your mayor like a millionaire or what?” The young waiter asks, taking out a tiny notebook to write down the boy’s order. “What can we even order anyways?” George mutters as he glosses over the options, Clay leans over and spots a column with white cursive letters spelling these fantastic words~

“Get High with Melohi? Isn’t Melohi that very expensive champagne bottle??”

Ranboo giggles mischievously before nodding “Our restaurant’s courtesy is the delightful and sweet taste of our homemade champagne! Might I suggest looking further down from that column? You can order meals that comes with the champagne and you two can have a drink!” The waiter suggested.

“Holy shit- They’ve got like fried chicken as a main for this one, comes with the mash up fried potato balls and a sour-cream dip! They also serve white truffles to pair with the Melohi champagne, that’s so cool…” George stares at the food names, almost tasting the meal in his mouth as he imagined what it would taste like.

“Great! I’ll add that to your order then, anything else you wanna add?”

“OH OH OH- can we try the mini steak slices as well please?” Clay adds on, The young waiter nods attentively and jots down the order in his little notebook. Ranboo repeats the order to make sure he got everything right before calling in another waiter. A orange haired guy runs over to them and nervously fixes his white apron.

“Wait a minute- Floris?” Clay squints his eyes to identify this new waiter.

“Yea I thought you worked at the vlog gun booth? Why are you here Fundy?” Ranboo asks in confusion, almost as if he didn’t expect to call a person who worked with booth prizes, not a person who was supposed to assist the outdoor restaurant.

The orange haired waiter anxiously ties the apron strings around his neck.

“THERE WAS THIS GUY NAMED WILBUR AND HE THREATENED ME THAT IF I DON’T FUCK OFF AND HAND OVER MY JOB TEMPORARILY TO HIM HE’LL SCREW ME OVER AND I DON’T WANNA BE SCREWEEEDD-“ Fundy yells at the young waiter in intense anxiety, George covers his dumb grin with his hand remembering the way Wilbur looked when he say Nihichu for the first time since years.

“Okay, I’m just glad you can come and help me…dude the other waiter is just hitting it up with the customers..he isn’t really helping me.” Ranboo said with a awkward laugh, Clay laughs when he recalls the times when Sapnap would do the exact same thing whenever they needed his help.

Both the waiters left them alone to sit and wait.

“So how are-“  
“What’s on your-“

George stops his sentence and awkwardly stares at his boyfriend, The latter chews on his bottom lip and his neck blushes a red shade… okay, let’s try that again.

“Pretty neat place-“  
“Cool restaurant we’re-“

Silence settles between them again, Clay stops and starts to feel weird around George all of a sudden… uhh, try to compliment him-

“You look really cute with those glasses-“  
“I think you look really pretty with your -“

Clay shakes his head and looks into the night sky laughing gently, his green eyes almost shining amber with the candle lights surrounding them both. George felt his heart swell and his mouth twists into a small embarrassed grin, he looks down and brings the candle holder closer to his boyfriend face…like he was in a cave with a torch. The floridian boy seemed to know what he was doing with the candle holder in his hand, he just didn’t care that he was being observed by the brit.

The dirty-blonde’s pale face reflected the light of the candle, illuminating a soft faint orange glow…but then again.…that’s not what the actually brunette sees.

“George? Are you alright?” His boyfriend asked with a beautiful smile.

George swallows a growing lump in his throat and sets down the candle holder, he pulls his knees to his chest and looks away from Clay. He tried to not let his colourblindness bother him that much, but there were certain moments in his life when he wished he wasn’t born this way. That he was born normal.

The brit bit his lip nervously and took off his clout goggles which had colourblind lenses built into it, he fiddled with the temple tips of his glasses “I just wish I can see you the way I’m supposed to…I bet you would look even prettier..” George whispers quietly, almost hoping that his boyfriend didn’t hear what he said.

Clay’s green eyes widen as he looks back from the starry night, George looks up from his glasses to see his reaction and he sees awe written all over his boyfriends face. They have been dating for two months now, there were things that they both needed to get used to since they didn’t have any experience with serious relationships before. Clay was obviously the person to suffer from “gifted kid burnout” every now and then, when it did happen George was always there for him and whenever George’s parents fought, he would spend the night at Clay’s house.

When George feels like he wasn’t good enough for Clay, the dirty blonde always proved him wrong and when Clay thinks that George deserves better, the brunette always shown him otherwise.

“Do you…actually mean that?” The dirty-blonde asks softly, his voice dropping a little and it sends nerves racking in George’s veins. Holy fucking shit he actually said it, he actually complimented his boyfriend without any trace of sarcasm… The brunette avoids any possible eye contact from the other and scoffs.

“Don’t act like I never said that before…you’re making me sound like a bad boyfriend”

Clay looks away to hide his growing fond smile, he bit his bottom lip to suppress any evidence of pure euphoria radiating off of him. George hid his face into his folded arms and gripped onto the fabric of his sleeve tightly, he chewed the inside of his cheek with growing embarrassment blooming in his chest.

“Well..umm I- I don’t know what to say aha…” Clay stutters shyly.

George peeks from his folded arms and gives a shy smile “You can thank me for calling you pretty…” Clay giggles and rolls his eyes in amusement.

“Yes yes of course…” He fake scoffs earning a whine from George.

He takes the brunette’s hand in his and holds on tenderly, the dirty-blonde breaks into a sincere smile before giving his boyfriend the most happiest expression he could put on “George ‘Notfound’ Davidson…Thank you for making me really, really happy tonight by calling me pretty…I know that you don’t see things the way people usually do and it’s not your fault alright…” Clay said, rubbing his thumb into the others palm, George shifts his knees so now he’s sitting crosslegged infront him.

The dirty blonde gulps nervously and looks away.

“I know we’ve only been dating for two months and we haven’t even kissed each other on the lips yet, not to make you uncomfortable or anything but I don’t care wether you’re colourblind or not because it doesn’t really matter if you can’t see the colours red or green-“ He rambled on, George smiles before leaning in towards the dirty-blonde who kept on rambling even more noticing his boyfriend’s move.

“and- and I -aND I THINK YOU’RE REALLY PRETTY EITHER WAY EVEN IF YOU CAN’T SEE THE COLOUR OF YOUR EYES BECAUSE YOUR LEFT EYE IS BROWN WHILE YOUR RIGHT IS BLUE AND I THINK THAT’S LIKE PRETTY NEAT-“ Clay couldn’t stop the warmth making its way from his neck to his face, He felt his breathing increase while his heart was pounding against his chest when George reached up to cup his face.

“Can you calm down? I’m going to kiss you right now…” George giggles.

“are you- are you sure you want to?” Clay asked quietly.

“I did just say I would didn’t I ?” The brunette questioned him.

“WELL I’m just saying because I don’t kiss a lot-“ The dirty blonde reminded him.

“Clay, Just trust me alright? I’m not gonna leave you here…” George reassured him.

Clay chews on his bottom lip anxiously and closes his eyes, his fingertips were trembling against the firm hold of George’s hand. His face was burning and he was probably holding his breath praying the brunette wouldn’t smell the caramel flavor cotton candy he ate when he stole it from Tommy secretly that evening.

The wind suddenly picks up and it sends all the candle lights around them to blow out, leaving the crowds of people on the open field in the dark surronded by neon lights and fairy lights as Clay feels the hand on his face move to the back of his head, tugging softly on his hair as he feels a pair of warm soft wet lips on his own.

George leans in a little bit when he feels Clay’s hand grip onto his even more tightly,  
He wanted to make this experience memorable for his boyfriend because contrary to popular belief the dirty blonde doesn’t always make the first move. He was sometimes too shy and backs out when it comes to affection and intimacy, the closest George could get was a peck on the cheek and cuddles on the sofa.

Clay could feel adrenaline run through his veins as the brunette holds him gently, the brit parts their lips and he swallows deep breaths almost forgetting he was holding his breath while they were kissing. He feels light headed and felt like he was emerging from shallow waters, he couldn’t speak because he was afraid his voice would crack due to how shaky his breathing was…he felt so vulnerable.

“Hey…are you okay? We could stop if you want…” George said quietly.

(cue to the song “Love Me Like You Do” by Ellie Goulding )

PS: “something happening”  
The lyrics while it’s happening  
*yes I wrote a kiss scene on an entire song welcome to the grind :D

Clay shakes his head timidly “more…I like your kisses…” He said softly, almost childlike. George nods and leans in again to press his lips against the dirty blonde’s trembling ones, winds were swaying as people around them didn’t seem to care about their candles being blown out. Stars were shining in the dark sky almost trying to outshine one another, shouts can still be heard from the FunFair rides while a song is being played on speakers a few feet away from them.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the colour of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much~

Clay was shaking as he slowly lifts a hand and rests it besides George’s waist, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do in the dark just kissing his boyfriend since he was still very much nervous. He could feel the brunette smile against his lips on the small gesture, George bites the dirty blondes bottom lip softly earning a quiet gasp from the other and manages to take the lead for the both of them.

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life~

The brit made sure to open and close his mouth slowly so that Clay could get used to the kissing, George runs his fingers through Clay’s dirty blonde hair which sends the shivers down his spine. The brunette could feel his boyfriend’s hand clench at his side as he slowly pulls away breathless, before letting George kiss him again.

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

People around them started to light their candles again, only to have another stronger gust of wind blow out their efforts. It was flickering and blinking candle lights around them as George’s hand slowly trails from Clay’s head to his neck, the brit breaks their kiss to place soft kisses onto his boyfriend’s pale skin. Clay drops his locked hands with George and clutches onto the fabric of his blue shirt, his eyes slowly open and he licks his lips only to taste cotton candy before chewing on his bottom lip nervously as the brunette peppers soft kisses on his neck.

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin, is a Holy Grail I've gotta find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Clay whines shyly into his boyfriend’s shoulder when he feels George bite into his neck softly, he couldn’t pinpoint wether what the brunette did hurt or not but the only thing that was certain was it made him feel good and it made him want more. George giggles as he bit softly again to tease, the dirty blonde could feel his body burn in heat and he felt the world spin as George stopped biting to lick his skin as softly as he bit, Clay sighs shakingly as he buried his face into the brit’s shoulder.

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more  
what are you waiting for?

George smiles knowing the sigh meant Clay was getting a little more comfortable and decides to go ahead and give him a ‘love bite’, he starts to softly suck on Clay’s pale skin, bitting softly and licking just as softly making sure he doesn’t hurt his boyfriend. The dirty blonde lets out muffled whines into his shoulder as the brunette carefully bit and licked the pale skin of his boyfriend’s warm blushing neck.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do, oh  
What are you waiting for?

George giggles against Clay’s neck before reaching down to the more sensitive part of his neck and continues to mark his boyfriend’s skin with ‘love bites’, Clay squirms a little underneath his boyfriend and kept on wanting George to bite harder into his skin. The feeling of want slowly rises within the dirty blonde and bites into the fabric of his hoodie sleeve desperately trying to keep quiet and unsuspecting.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do, oh  
What are you waiting for?

The brunette lifts his head from the dirty blonde’s neck, he smiles fondly at his boyfriend and felt happy knowing Clay actually enjoyed having hickeys. George sits back and rubs his thumb against the bites on the his boyfriend’s pale neck, Clay feels his face burn up under the gaze of his boyfriend. When the brunette starts to pull back from him thinking that was enough for the night, Clay thought about how George slowly kissed him and made sure he wasn’t uncomfortable, his hands tightened on the fabric of the brit’s blue shirt as he gulps nervously.

I'll let you set the pace  
'cause I'm not thinking straight  
my head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

It took everything in him to pull his boyfriend back towards him and press his lips against the other for one last kiss, George grasps on the front of Clay’s hoodie as he let dirty blonde kiss him senseless. The lights seemed to disappear while the winds were blowing much more stronger, the only thing the brunette could focus on was the way his boyfriend kept on pulling him closer and the way he refused to let go.

  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do, oh  
what are you waiting for?

Clay bit his boyfriend’s bottom lip and manages to get permission to deepen the kiss, he pushes further and further towards the brunette with burning want for his boyfriend’s kiss. George could feel his eyes tear up at the feeling of being wanted by his boyfriend, he wraps his arms around Clay’s neck and leans into the kiss to enjoy the moment when it’s just them with lights around them blinking on a wide field. The passionate kiss shifts into a soft and loving one, the dirty blonde pulls away to take in shallow breaths while George smiles lovingly and places a soft peck on the floridian’s warm and blushing cheek.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (Like you do)  
love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do,  
what are you waiting for?

The speakers near them changes into another song as Clay realizes that was their first shared kiss, in public with hundreds of people working their asses off trying to light their candles again with the help of some waiters running around with lighters. He blushes even harder when he reaches up to touch his neck only to discover two hickeys present on his pale skin, the dirty blonde shrinks into his lime green hoodie and covers his messy hair with his hood “Oh my god what did we just do…”

George smiled softly and tugs on his boyfriend’s hoodie strings “We just shared our first kiss together, I also gave you some really pretty ‘love bites’ too…” He teased as the dirty blonde groans in embarrassment, he shoves his red face into his hands to avoid anymore teasing on the matter. It was actually not only their first kiss, but it was also Clay’s first ever kiss to be exact. He made up the nickcolodeon hot tub kiss just so that he wouldn’t be left out on the first kiss stories everyone had.

“That was my first kiss, George…” Clay mumbled into his hands.

The brunette stopped teasing and finally noticed the embarrassment radiating off of his boyfriend, George wordlessly took Clay’s hand off of his face and gives a soft peck on his lips. The latter shoves the brunette away softly and yanks his hoodie strings, his blushing face disappears into his shrinking hood.

“You are actually good at this, Clay…” George comments, he rubs his thumb across his swollen bottom lip. The dirty blonde shakes his head refusing to listen what George has to say, he couldn’t believe he kissed him like that! IN FRONT OF HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE! THERE WERE CHILDREN HERE WHAT THE HELL?

A certain orange haired individual comes over to them accompanied by Ranboo who was pushing meals on a cart, Floris comes over with two large orange paper lanterns and one marker “Today is the special founding of this town, so the mayor ordered millions of lanterns for every citizen in this town in hopes to break the record for ‘Most lanterns lit at the same time’ in the Guinness world records!”

“I mean, he did break the record for most fireworks so this makes sense” Clay said.

Ranboo giggles as he sets down their meal upon the picnic blanket, Floris helped them lit their blown out candle once again and leaves them a lighter for the lanterns they were gonna light after dinner. The smells of fried chicken tingles their noses while the basket of fried potato balls and sour cream was accompanied by the mini steak slices Clay ordered, Ranboo carefully hands them two glasses of Melohi champagne paired with white truffles as a side dish.

“Don’t worry about underage drinking, the couple next to you is letting their three year old sip their champagne with whipped cream…” Floris added before winking mischievously, he points to the other people getting handed their own lanterns.

“You can write whatever you want, be it a wish or a statement. Just don’t burn anything alright? And you can always call some of our waiters if you ever need anything!” Ranboo says with a smile, Clay thanks them as they disappear to assist other customers in their dinner.

“Oh wow, this is some nice chicken…I like the fried potato balls with the sour cream too…” George said after he took a huge bite out of the chicken’s leg, Clay laughs and reaches down to try some chicken as well. He tastes the salt and pepper seasoning the meat perfectly, he moans in content as he devours the chicken leg.

“Gosh…dish ish sho delishos…” George’s voice muffled by meat and potatoes.

Clay pretend to frown in mock distaste at his boyfriend “Eat with your mouth closed you idiot! You’re gonna send some potato bits flying towards me…”

They both laugh and continue to feast on their well made meal, every once in a while Clay would steal George’s food while the brit would try to finish the last fried potato balls in return. In a matter of minutes they set aside their empty plates feeling full and satisfied with their meal, Clay holds up the lantern in his hands.

“let’s write our wishes on each other’s lanterns!” He said with childlike innocence.

George giggles as he popped open the cap of the marker, he lays down beside his boyfriend who was laying flat on his stomach acting like a child sending a letter to Santa Claus as they exchanged lanterns “What are you going to wish for, Clay?”

The dirty blonde puffs his cheeks in thought “How about we take turns in writing our wishes and we show it to each other when we’re done? You know, like a surprise so we wouldn’t feel pressured in front of each other and all that?” He suggested.

George nods before turning around letting the dirty blonde have his privacy to write down what he wished for, it was about two minutes of loud scribbling before the brunette felt a marker poked sharply at his side. The brit yelps and swats his boyfriend’s arm in annoyance before yanking the marker from him.

The brunette crossed his legs and sets down the dirty blonde’s paper lantern before leaning down to think of what he should wish for, well it should be smart and meaningful because the floridian was gonna write something real dumb on George’s lantern like “I wish I could smell Clay’s feet” or something really inappropriate like “ I want to bend over for Clay and let him fuck me senseless” George rolls his eyes at the thought, didn’t they just learn minutes ago that despite everything he wasn’t the bottom? Clay could never handle being top anyways.

An idea struck him and he smiles, George pops open the marker and peeks over his shoulder to make sure his boyfriend wasn’t looking. He then reaches down and scribbles in elegant and firm strokes, the brunette used to love writing and he loved the way everyone had different handwritings when they wrote stuff.

“Okay I’m done!” George announces dramatically and hides the lantern behind him before turning around to meet shining amber yellow eyes staring back at him, of course he knew they were a brilliant shade of emerald but it’s just the sad truth.

He’s colourblind, and he can’t see his beautiful boyfriend like most do

“Okay okay okay…Hold up your lantern by the count of three okay?” Clay says excitedly, his hands already at his back with a brilliant smile on his face.

George rolls his eyes in amusement and reaches behind his back.

“Ready?”

“One…”

“Two…

“Three…

Clay slowly shows the brunette’s lantern while George timidly reveals his.

The brunette squints as he read over the slanted and messy hand writing of his boyfriend, he breaths shakingly and feels a wave of emotion wash over him…

I wish that in limited stars, you could still find the prettiest one <3

The dirty blonde reads over the firm and elegant hand writing of his boyfriend, with each word he could feel his eyes blur with tears and he smiles widely…

I wish that even in drowsy dreams, you can still wake up and realise that dreams can become reality…

“Wow…umm…that- that was nice of you…to write..” George said quietly, his eyes starts to tear up, he sets the lantern aside and pulls his boyfriend in for a hug. Clay gulps and hugs him back gratefully, they held each other tightly.

When they pull away from the hug, George had tears running down his face while Clay had tears of joy as he laughed at them getting emotional. He always knew that the brunette was very insecure about his disability and he made it very clear whenever they went on a date together, Clay always made sure that whatever venue they went it had to be always decorated with the vibrant blue.

George felt joy bloom in his chest as he looked at his boyfriend crying and laughing at the same time, the dirty blonde was always the overachiever in school and he liked it when Clay said he wanted to study but only if the brunette was there beside him. No matter how many burnouts or panic attacks, George was there for him.

“Come on, let’s light these lanterns up shall we?” George said softly.

Clay sniffs and nods, handing over the lighter to the brit. They carefully stretched the lantern in a perfect cylinder before reaching to the under and lighting it up, in the distance they could see couples start to light up their very own lanterns as well.  
A few minutes passed and now every one in the field had lanterns, even though the brit was colourblind, he could tell by the piss yellow glowing field that is was a sight to see even for the most colourblinded people.

“Okay we’re gonna snap pictures of you two while you send the lantern to the sky alright?” Ranboo asks George and Clay with a digital print out camera with him, Floris stood just behind the young waiter and took pictures of a family of five with their youngest daughter barely staying still enough for the photo.

The youngest daughter of that family managed to tug loose of the oldest sister and stepped over the middle child brother, the little three year old looking girl ran towards Clay and George, she looks back at her parents before looking at the boys again. The little girl points at the boys holding hands and loudly asked her sister.

“Hey ate? When two people love each other, they hold hands like mommy and daddy do? So what if they are both boys, they still love each other right?” The little girl asked innocently, the parents were afraid to interfere with the situation at hand as the oldest sister appeared to be planning on how to deal with this.

The older sister ran over to pick her little sister up “It’s not for us to judge wether what they do is right or wrong okay? As long as they love each other, nothing they do is wrong alright?” She whispers softly as she carries her back.

The baby sister tugs her sister’s hair “Just like how you have a girlfriend?”

The older sister froze and looks back at George and Clay both staring curiously at her loud and energetic sister, she then looks to her mother having unsure and anxious expressions “Yes…just like how I have a girlfriend.” She answers firmly and looks back at the boys with a anxious smile, George kindly smiles back while Clay is playing peek-a-boo with the youngest sister on her shoulder.

“That’s good to know that you date someone you love!” The younger sister exclaims.

The father calls them both back with kind words and playfully scolds his youngest daughter for bothering other people’s dates while her younger brother teases his older sister and draws a picture of her and her girlfriend on his lantern, the mother looked quiet and when the oldest sister asked her what’s wrong. Her mother slowly pulls her daughter in for a hug and soothes her hair, even though the mother looks like she’s in disbelief she manages to hug her daughter and stayed quiet.

“How does it feel to have a girl come out because of you two?” Ranboo asks quietly, Clay and George smiled softly when that moment reminded them when they first announced that they were gay and were dating each other. It wasn’t pretty at first with fathers smashing dishes and calling names, with mothers trying to convince their sons that it was just a crush not something based on their identity, but in the end both of their families gave up on trying to convince them that it’s just a phase.

“I’m just happy that older girl had such a supportive younger sister and a understanding father and by the looks of the situation, she probably hasn’t came out to her mom because her brother and her dad didn’t seem surprised at all…” Clay mentioned quietly, George nods along and realizes the sudden brighter glow around them…

The brunette turns around and sees people letting their lanterns fly one by one, people were photographing this moment and Ranboo ushers them to let their lanterns fly quickly so the shot would look beautiful.

George stands up slowly with Clay both holding their lit up lanterns, Ranboo got infront of them so he could get the shot of their wishes for each other on the lantern. They looked at each other excitedly and with a wide smile, they slowly let their lantern fly up with hundreds of other lanterns all around them being flown to the sky. In a matter of seconds the starry night was crowded with orang and bright lanterns with numurous wishes written on them, George squints and sees the older sister’s younger brother who drew on his lantern his sister with her girlfriend.

Skies were crowded with orange lights, Clay holds George near by his waist and kisses him gently on his forehead. Ranboo gotten a picture of that as well..

“I love you George…”Clay whispers softly into his boyfriend’s ear…

“I love you too Clay…” The brunette says with a small grin…

The stars in the sky disappeared into the mess of floating orange lanterns..


	5. The freezing cat and Quacking homewrecker (Neon Euphoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I started writing this story in hopes of creating a small and safe place for mcyt shippers like me to just enjoy the creators awesome friendship dynamics and chemistry, however this does not mean I ship the real people in this story! These content creators are characters in my story and when I use their real names, it’s only for the purposes of storyline…like, can’t have being called your minecraft name in a serious conversation right? I ship Dream and Georgenotfound, not Clay and George.  
> I ship Skeppy and BadBoyHalo, not Zak and Darryl alright! And please just leave us alone if you want to make the argument about us creeps shipping real people, it can be platonic shipping sometimes as well. That’s all I have to say, I don’t want to upset anyone because of my writing! Anyways, enjoy this story and continue being kind! Also, this chapter flashes back to Zak having a panic attack in the grocerry store but with Quackity’s perspective. If you haven’t read it, this prolly wouldn’t make sense at first. So just take a peek and come back here okay! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also some suggestive stuff and internalized homophobia here kids, like come on I’m writing a gay fanfic what do you expect from meee. Read at your own risk, mature audiences please thank you! )

“Hey there! Sorry if you resorted to leaving a voice message for me, I might’ve been too busy to answer…anyways, leave a message after the beep!”

After the fifth time the same stupid automated message played in Alex’s phone, he gave up trying and shoves it into his pocket not even bothering to leave a message. He’s been calling his cousin for the past 5 minutes and he hasn’t picked up, it started to worry the mexican as he pushes his shopping cart down the salsa isle and starts to look carefully for the right sauce to pair with the tacos he and Zak were gonna make tonight.

He feels unsettled as he moves to another isle, idlely pushing his shopping cart.

Quackity didn’t mean to drive so fast earlier, okay so he was practically a jerk to just drive like a maniac but how was he supposed to know that would trigger his cousin’s anxiety? I mean, he hadn’t visited the psychiatrist for years now because of the mexican properly looking out for Zak and taking care of him…

The mexican didn’t want to admit it, but he almost hated Zak for having these stupid “anxiety attacks” once in a while. It’s just so unexpected at times, it put a ton of stress and pressure on Quackity when his cousin would come to him for help when they were younger, he was just a kid and he didn’t know how to handle these situations before..

He flinches as he remembers the times when Zak would be curled up by his window sill, crying silently and breathing so hard he sounded like he was drowning… the times when Alex would be cooking something for his cousin to cheer him up and when he comes upstairs after 5 minutes or so, he would see Zak gripping the roots of his hair and sobbing uncontrollably…

To be fair, that was years ago since Zak had these panic attacks. He never knew why he had them or why they would happen at random moments in time, Quackity never asked besides that one time he asked his mom..

“There are some things Zak went through, that he’s too scared to admit, Alex”

“I just hope that stupid motherfuck is staying in the car…” Alex muttered to himself as he passes the baking goods isle to get to the green peppers section, he takes a peek at the isle and realized someone fainted in the isle while another person was calling for help… The mexican recognised the blue sweater on the unconscious person…he could recognise that bright blue sweater from a mile away.

“Zak…What the actual fuck-“ Alex muttered before leaving his shopping cart and ran as fast as he could towards his fainted cousin…

The person who was calling for help turns his head towards Alex’s intense mutters of spanish swears as the mexican ran over to help them, he stood up and let Quackity run to his cousin’s side and watched him as he pulled out a spare water bottle he had brought with him and carefully let Zak swallow it down.

“Ah busit putang ina putang ina putang ina-“ Alex muttered to himself not even noticing the person next to him, the person knelt next to them and gently puts their hand on Zak’s forehead to test if he’s burning up or not.

“Who the fuck are you and how long has he been out for?” Quackity asked tensely as the person seemed to freeze in fear due to how pissed the mexican sounded, Alex sighs in relief when he heard his cousin groans painfully in a terribly cracked and hoarse voice. A small signal that his cousin hasn’t died yet at least, that’s as far as he knew when it comes to taking care of his cousin whenever he almost fainted, only this time he actually did faint.

“Umm…my name is Darryl and he fainted for a minute or two? I don’t know…” Darryl answers nervously, he flinched when Zak whines in agony. The sun kissed boy was still suffering from a terrible headache and he unconsciously held onto Darryl’s hand to squeeze, Zak furrows his eyebrows in concentration.

“Darryl….is this motherfucker my cousin Alex?” Zak mutters faintly.

“Language…” Darryl corrects him, tightening his grip on Zak’s hand as an attempt to comfort him, Zak smiles softly at the shy gesture and grunts to in an attempt to sit up straighter “And yes, this muffinhead is your cousin I think…I mean he just came over to help us so I’m not so sure yet to be honest with you, Zak”

Quackity rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Darryl away from his cousin in an attempt to make them stop holding hands “Look, I have no idea who this person is and I demand you tell me later but I need to know why didn’t you call me-“

“Zak? Hey can you hear me? OKAY YOU’RE NOT FUNNY ANYMORE DUDE-“ Alex yells as his cousin suddenly goes limp against his hold, Darryl’s face goes pale as he leaned forward to touch Zak’s forehead again, He gasps as he retreats his hand as if he touched a burning surface “He’s burning up really bad, we need to get him to-“

Alex stands up holding Zak by his waist with his arm on top of his shoulder “Listen to me, Daniel or whatever…thanks for looking out for my cousin, but I would really appreciate it if you stop taking advantage of Zak’s weak state to hook up with him, thanks…” The mexican said with a blank cold stare at Darryl.

Darryl’s face blushed pink in shame and guilt as he quickly grabs Zak’s other arm and tosses it over his shoulder “Look! I’m sorry if I appear to seem like that to you, and I know you’re worried for your cousin and I get it! But Zak isn’t feeling well and you need my help to carry him to the nearest clinic, at least let me help you carry him so you both will get there faster…” Darryl timidly said.

Quackity was about to lose his patience with this kid, even if he really needed his help, he wouldn’t let this guy just get his way with Zak. The mexican has seen things happen to his cousin and he swore to himself that he would be there for him, even if it meant being rude to a seemingly innocent and geniunely kind boy.

Darryl takes a glance at the mexican’s face and sighs as they make their way out of the grocery store, on his other hand the brunette was secretly carrying Quackity’s bag that he left behind…maybe he’ll just give it to him later. He still looks mad.

They make their way to the nearest clinic in the mall and waited outside together for the nurse to call them in again as she was going to run some tests to see if Zak had any low blood pressure symptoms or whatever medical shit there is associated with fainting in broad daylight, Quackity stood beside Darryl who called his brother over to the clinic. The brunette looks at the mexican and gives him his bag silently…

“Hey…you almost left your bag at the grocery store, I thought it might be important to you so I brought it with me…I’m sorry if I upset you on our first meeting” Darryl murmered nervously as he feels the bag yanked out of his hand, the mexican’s cold glare softens as he rubs the strap of his backpack.

“Did you pick this up on my shopping cart?” Alex asked him, Darryl nods timidly before sliding onto the floor and pulls up his knees to his chest. He watches the other as his angry demeaner slowly ebbs away as seconds passes by to minutes.

“Hey…umm…thanks..for getting my bag…for me” Quackity quietly thanks Darryl, who giggles softly before giving him a bright smile “Yea sure! No problem, I just don’t you thinking I was taking advantage of Zak, I mean I like him but I would never do that to anyone if I’m being transparent and honest with you…” Darryl chuckles.

Alex’s grateful smile shifts into a daring smirk as he leaned closer to Darryl “Did you just say you like Zak, my cousin? In front of me? HIS COUSIN?” The mexican exclaims in mock disbelief as he doubles down in laughter, causing Darryl to seize up in embaressment and blush as red as his own red checked vans.

“Can we please not talk about this? It’s just a crush okay-“ Darryl mutters.

“OHAHAHA- L-LOOK AT YOU- YOUR SO RED OH MY FUCKING GOHH-“ Alex yells n laughter as Darryl attempted to shut him up by shoving his hand onto the mexican’s mouth, but the results ended up poorly as Alex licks almost his entire palm which caused the brunette to yelp in disgust as he ran to the nearest water source there is.

Darryl looks around making sure no one was looking before dipping his entire left palm into the mall’s water fountain quickly before running back to Quackity who had tears in the corner of his eyes as he was laughing his throat to pain.

After minutes of concered stares and choking laughter, the tension was lifted and Darryl shoves his face into his folded knees in embaressment “Why are you making fun of meee? I just think Zak is really cute and I would like to get to know him better because he also seems like a nice guy, Is that too much to ask for your permission Quackity?” He asks with a sad look on his face as the mexican wipes his tears from his eyes still silently wheezing from laughter.

“Hey hey hey listen, I never said you couldn’t date Zak. Frankly, I’m glad someone like you wants to have a shot with him and besides that fucker broke up with his girlfriend ages ago before you came on the scene…” Quackity added before patting Darryl’s back softly to show he meant no harm in the relentless teasing he gave the poor brunette “ Just tell me whenever you plan a date with my cousin alright? I may be a dick to him and to you too but trust me, I know everything about Zak ever since he was fifteen. I bring couples together by the snap of my finger, just look at Dream and George am I righhhhht?” The mexican laughs at Darryl shyness at the topic.

It was true, before Zak joined online school that year. Darryl saw for himself how the mexican brought the most unlikely people together over the course of four months.

“I just don’t know how to start a conversation with him, I mean he met me when I was buried feet deep in trash…” Darryl mutters, Quackity’s jaw drops and the brunette continues on before hearing another interrogation from the mexican “I was thinking we can go to the FunFair that’s gonna come to town this Friday, but I don’t want things to be awkward and uncomfortable for Zak…” The brunette said.

Quackity thinks for a while before snapping his fingers in an “AHA!” moment, he pulls out his phone and types a message at a radical speed before pressing send. They both wait in silence before a loud ping was heard. Alex pulls out his phone and smiles at the message on the screen “How about making it a group date in disguise?”

Darryl tilts his head to the right in confusion before reading the text on the mexican’s screen, it was a message sent to a group chat called “CASA DE PUTAS MMMMMMM ME GUSTAAAAA”. A lime green message was sent almost immediently after Quackity messaged an invitation to the FunFair saying “Bet, I’ll bring George, Sapnap and Bad. Maybe Bad’s brother too if Antfrost is free”

“Wait a darn minute- You’re also friends with the Dream Team as well? But how come I’ve never seen you before?” Darryl asked in confusion, Alex giggles mischeviously “That’s because I was friends with them through Zak! We only hung out with them when Zak hung out with us, and they hung out with you and your brother Antrost because Zak didn’t like hanging out with new people before”

“That’s very confusing to be an answer Quackity…” Darryl groans into his hands.

“They hung out with us when you two aren’t around, we didn’t hung out with you when you and Antfrost were around….simple” The mexican shrugs before nudging Darryl’s side with a teasing smile “And besides, when all seven of us go to the FunFair together. You can take the chance to slip away with Zak!”

The mexican then puts an arm around the brunette’s shoulder and extends the other out for dramatic effect “You and him alone, hanging out by the beach near the FunFair’s field…Stripping down to your pants and swimming together in the shinning moonlight, you grab Zak’s waist and pin him against the Californian sand as you whisper sweet praises about him as he pulls your waist closer to his…”

“Quackity-“ Darryl mutters as he felt his blush crept up his neck to his cheeks.

Quackity smirks evily and continues his little fanfiction podcast out of spite “Zak whines in pleasure as he begs you to touch him like his girlfriend did, you get jealous and open his legs forcefully with your left hand nudging your left knee up his southern region. You can hear soft needy moans coming out of Zak’s mouth as you trail up his left arm and lock hands with your right hand, he gasps as you lean in and kiss his neck softly all the while nudging his tHROBBING HARD COCK NEEDILY-“

“OKAY LANGUAGE YOU DUNDERHEAD THAT’S ENOUGH-“ The brunette interrupts.

Darryl gulps anxiously and shoves Quackity off of him, his face burns bright red as he begins to imagine what that must’ve looked like. Having a boy you just met give in to you so easily, to kiss his neck and have him at your mercy. He swallows nervously and bit his bottom lip anticipatedly, almost ready to fuck Zak right then and there.

Quackity looks at Darryl who seemed to be shamefully deep in thought, he shifts uncomfortably and fake coughs. Wow okay when he was describing his cousin like that he meant to make Darryl uncomfortable…Not turned on. Guess that only works on George when the mexican did the almost exact same thing, but making the brit the bottom in his little fanfiction to piss him off….which also ended as unexpectedly.

“Do you want me to record the entire dialouge of my little podcast for you? You’re gonna have to pay me though and let me plan your first date~” The mexican teased, Darryl groans in annoyance to hide him secretly getting turned on by the visuals.

“Okay fineeee… I don’t care wether or not you record your stupid little fanfiction, just help me with setting up a secret date with Zak please” Darryl whines childishly, the mexican cackles evily and extends his right palm with a smug face.

“Give me 50 bucks and I’ll make it worth your while”

The brunette rolls his eyes before timidly giving his left over grocery money to the mexican who took the money gratefully “I’ll make sure to record it as realistically as possible…” Quackity added before smirking mischeviously.

“Whatever Quackity, you dunderhead….”

“I saw you getting turned on by my cousin Darryl~”

“OKAY SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS TALKING ABOUT ZAK LIKE THAT-“

“OooOooOOoooh~ DARRYL WANNA FUCK WITH MY CUZZZZZ”

“SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-“

“Ahem…”

They both turned towards the quiet but stern interruption, Antfrost looks at them with a raised skeptical eyebrow and a hand on his hip. Darryl scrambles to his feet while Quackity quietly looked back and forth from the two siblings staring each other down with unreadable expression.

“So umm, who do you wanna fuck Darryl?” Antfrost asked with a blank stare on his face, he silently glares at the mexican before looking back to his younger brother. “Hmm…wow, it seems like everyone wants to fuck you now Bad…never knew you actually wanted to do it for SOMEONE YOU JUST FUCKING MET.” The boy said with venom in his natuarally calm sounding voice, sending chills down Alex’s spine.

“Look, I know I should’ve told you before but I really really like Zak and no I don’t want to fuck him okay but please for the love of god, please don’t be a mean muffin to him alright?” Darryl said with a sternly soft voice, do stern soft voices run in their family? Because clearly both brothers are using stern tones in a soft voice.

“W- WHAT ABOUT JOHN? WHAT ABOUT ALL THE OTHER STUPID MOTHERFUCKERS BEFORE JOHN? HOW COULD YOU JUST FORGET THEM AND MOVE ON THAT QUICKLY?? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?” Antfrost yelled in disbelief, the sunset starts to spill into the glass walls of the mall as the mexican watched the siblings fight, unsure wether to meddle or not.

Darryl bit his lip anxiously “B-but Zak’s not like that, Ant…”

“BUT WHAT IF HE IS HUH? ARE YOU JUST GONNA LET THIS ‘ZAK GUY’ USE YOU LIKE THAT?” Antrost spat to his brother, his voice traced with rage and confusion.

Alex feels rebellion rise up his throat, he was just about to leave them alone and let them sort out their issues by themselves. But hearing Antfrost accusing his cousin of doing something that malicous is just crossing the line, I mean the dude hadn’t even seen his younger brother hold Zak’s hand in the time of not holding hands.

The mexican got between them and glares at Antfrost coldly.

“Okay you stuck up son of a bitch, if you’re gonna talk crap about my cousin then you shouldn’t have done so in my face…” Alex said with low warning, the tension was thick in the air. With local shoppers walking by with concerned faces, The light coffee haired boy grits his teeth and balls up his fists..

“I don’t give a fuck about what I say about Zak in front of you, I’m not about to let another stupid and retarded pervert touch Darryl again alright? You know nothing of what happened to my younger brother you bitch….” Antfrost said with a cold glare.

Alex scoffs sarcastically and holds up Antfrost’s collar roughly “Pffft yea right! As if I don’t care about my own cousin getting molested by some slutty twink like your little brother-“ The mexican’s words get cut off when Darryl unexpectedly lands a punch on his face, He gets shoved against the glass wall of the clinic and stared eye to eye with the brunette’s green irises of rage.

Darryl drags grips onto Alex’s collar and literally lifts him off the ground…”Don’t talk to me or my brother like that ever again, if you do…you’ll fucking regret it.”

The brunette releases the mexican making him collapse to the floor, Alex looks up and opens his mouth to insult him even more…but pauses when he sees the intense sadness and fear in Darryl’s green eyes…He was tearing up.

Alex stands up and fiddles with his shirt “Look…I’m sorry I insulted you like that Darryl…It was pretty insensitive of me to do that, knowing what you’ve been through was really hard to deal with…I hope you can forgive my rash behaviour…”

Darryl gives a small smile, he pats the mexican’s back for comfort “It’s okay Quackity…I forgive you, muffinhead” He said softly.

Antfrost dusted his shirt off and hands Darryl a bandaid, who took it timidly and pastes it onto his elbow which was scratched against the cooking isle shelves sharp edge just an hour ago after being shoved by John.

“I..I’m sorry, I was just really worried for you that’s all” The milky coffee haired boy apologized to the brunette, Quackity huffs and looks the other way.

“You too umm Quackity?…I’m sorry when I assumed things of your cousin he would probably never do, that was disrespectful of me as well..” Antfrost said quietly, the mexican’s tense shoulders finally eased down and he nods to him.

“It’s alright, You were just worried for your brother…that’s all” Alex mumbled.

Antfrost takes out his phone after hearing a buzz, his face lights up and he shows his younger brother a text message on the screen “Hey Darryl, the Dream team wants us to go to the FunFair with them this weekend…Dream says they’ve got two others friends who were also coming with us too! Ya wanna come with us?” He asked his younger brother.

Darryl chewed his bottom lip and sideway glanced to Quackity, who was just casually texting someone on his phone “Yea umm…sure why not?”

“the two guys are Skeppy and Alex! So it’s seven of us as a group date then…”

“OKAY SEE YOU BITCHES LATER WHILE I KIDNAP ANTFROST FROM YOU GUYS-“

Quackity drags Antfrost away from the group as they start to split up in the crowded ‘Retro Themed’ funfair polluting the dark sky with bright neon colours..

“YOU DO REALIZE I’M NOT ACTUALLY MAKING YOU RIDE THAT ROLLER COASTER RIGHT ??” The light coffee haired boy reminded the mexican in the loud chaos of noise and colours “BESIDES! I’M SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND SOMEWHERE HERE!!! HE’S COMING HERE SOON!!”

The mexican made sure everyone had a date that time so that Zak and Darryl would be left alone with each other, It was a plan Dream and Quackity made. Since the poor brunette was incapable of flirting with his cousin around people, they thought it would make a good excuse to bring dates that night so they would’ve no choice but to go along with the arrangement.

Alex lets go of the boy’s wrist and gives him a confused look and yelled “wait wait wait WAIT- You have a BOYFRIEND?!” Antfrost rolled his eyes in annoyance as he brings Quackity to the much calmer part of the carnival, which was the eating area next to multiple food stalls selling various snacks and junk foods.

“Yea, I met him two years ago and today is our monthsary…” Antfrost murmured.

They both sit down on a random table and the mexican pulls out four cans of beer he snuck out of the van before entering the FunFair, he offers the one can to Antfrost who took it hesitantly but decides to screw it as he sips it carefully.

“I guess it’s cheers to you and your boyfriend huh?” Quackity smirked at him.

The light coffee haired boy scoffs and took a sip from his beer can “ Why does beer taste so strong and sour? Like drinking fresh lemon squeeze….” The mexican laughed at the boy who appears to already start getting drunk by his second shot.

“Is that your first time drinking beer?” The mexican asked before taking a sip.

The light coffee haired boy shook his head and laughed awkwardly, he avoids the mexican’s gaze and instead focuses on the lights of the ferris wheel nearby “I remember the first time I actually drunk beer, it was the night when Darryl stayed late at school for some school project he was working on in the library…”

“My mom was working abroad and my dad always travelled for work…So I was left to look after Darryl most of the time, My dad didn’t really stay outside of the country for too long, but he did travel for so long that sometimes he was almost never here…” Antfrost said as he tightened his grip on his beer can.

The mexican nodded silently as the light coffee haired boy took a sip from his can.

“Yea I get it, I mean Zak’s parents also worked late at night…They only stayed at home on the weekends, but they were usually just looking out for us while we do some stupid shit at the pool or something…” Alex chuckled at the memory.

Antfrost chuckled at the story, imagining the boys trying to surf in their very own pool while Zak’s parents were watching them by the sun loungers “So I guess we both looked after our own little brothers huh?” He asked, The mexican scoffed slightly amused at the statement.

“Zak’s not my little brother, I’m adopted by his aunt. So technically I am his adopted cousin…but yeah I guess I always looked out for him either way” Quackity shrugged it off and took a sip from his beer again, Antfrost nodded in understanding.

“Anyways, you were talking about your dad’s always outside of the country while your mom worked abroad?” Quackity urged Antfrost to continue his story.

The light coffee haired boy nodded and bit his lip nervously ”Well…Darryl didn’t come home until like…one o’clock in the morning? I was so scared something happened to him, I was calling all Sapnap, Dream and George and was asking if they had seen him. When nobody did, all I could do at that time was stay at home and wait for him to come home…” Antfrost took a huge gulp from his beer can.

“So did Darryl come home that night?” Alex asked quietly, Antfrost nodded silently and wiped his eyes across his sweaters sleeve. Dark wet plotches were visible on the boy’s sleeve as his blue eyes start to water in the flourecent light.

“He did come home…but he was beaten up and had dark bruises all over his arms, his legs, his face and even his neck. He had bleeding cuts on his knees and had a black eye, he looked so out of breath and when he saw me with beer cans on the kitchen counter…he started crying and hugged me really hard…” Antfrost murmured, the mexican awkwardly patted his back.

The light coffee haired boy exhales heavily and fiddles with his beer can while Alex kept his hand on his back as an attempt for comfort “That night at the library…There were two guys from the older grade, they saw Darryl alone at his table just researching and all that…they- those motherfucking cunts tried to corner Darryl and do stuff to him and they beaten him up when he tried to escape-“

Antfrost had furious tears rolling down his cheeks as he harshly wipes them away with his sweater sleeve again “Darryl didn’t want to sleep by himself that night after I helped him to wash up…So we both stayed at my room and he slept while I cleaned his wounds and patched him up, out of curiosity I looked into his notebooks he had brought with him to the library and when I flipped the pages open....” He paused.

“Hey hey hey- if you aren’t comfy sharing it, you can stop” Alex said softly.

“NO NO NO- it’s- it’s fine….i’m okay with sharing this…” Antfrost insisted quietly.

“Okay okay…just saying if you ever want to stop, I won’t mind.”

He smiled gratefully and nodded.

“…I saw these disgusting comments etched in his notes…I checked the dates and they dated all the way back to his first day senior year, Darryl had white out and erased most of them but when it changed from pencils to permanent markers all over his writing, he left them there…”

“We ended up reporting those fuckers to the principal who expelled both of them, they both went to jail for sexual harrassment against minors considering Darryl was still 16 at that time…He never talked about it again though and I’m scheduling counselling and psychiatrists sessions for him every Sunday, Dad went home after cancelling his business plans while Mom came home right after he did.”

Alex nodded along as he watched Antfrost down his last remains of beer “So how is he now? I mean, personally I think he’s pretty brave to not let those shitholes affect him in a damaging way…” He said with a soft smile.

“He’s doing better than he did at the time, at least he’s talking to guys again…”

The mexican rubs his friend’s back to soothe him and offered him a second beer, he didn’t know how to comfort people in the slightest. But at least he’s trying right?

Antfrost accepts the beer and takes a sip ”How about Zak? How do you two get along at home…especially since you’re technically not his actual cousin and all that…” He said slowly with a dazed expression, his pale cheeks were blushing red and his words were almost slurring together as well..

The mexican chuckles at his friend’s drunken state, he takes a small sip from his own beer can “Well…what happened was when I was around 14 ? Umm…my grandma died due to cardiac arrest and I was put up for adoption at the local orphanage in Mexico, my dad had his own family and my mom didn’t even achknowledge my existence…so when my gaurdian died I had no one to go to…My parent’s didn’t really die but I didn’t have my parents contact details either so I was considered as an orphan at the time…” Alex paused and picked at the fraying hole in his jeans.

He took another long sip and started to feel the alchohol take over his system “Zak’s aunt and uncle were looking to adopt a teenager and there were many of us in New Mexico so they decided to go there after a friend’s recommendation. They almost gave up adopting a child until they heard of this recent teenager boy who lost his grandma and he had no parents to claim him at the hospital…So they asked for an interview with me and I agreed, Aunt Clarissa and Uncle Daniel was really kind.”

“You call them Aunt and Uncle?”Antfrost asked before taking a huge gulp of beer.

Alex laughs and starts to make the hole in his jeans bigger by pulling random threads “yeaa…I call them Mom and Dad at home but if I’m not I just call them Aunt or Uncle, they don’t mind and they respect my decision on that matter. Aunt Clarissa couldn’t give birth to any children anymore, and they didn’t want to deal with a child, so they adopted a teenager instead..”

“I got my own room ever since then and I remember the first time I heard that I had a cousin the same age as me, I freaked out. I thought I was gonna get singles out and bullied by this american white boy and the moment I saw Zak a foot shorter than me- I was like- Oh my god dude if this kid wanted to beat me up, I’ll put up a good fuckin fight! I always pissed him off at school and picked at him every chance I got”

Antfrost took another huge gulp of beer “What changed between you two then?”

_When my mom almost died the same way my grandma did…_

The mexican chuckles anxiously and mumbled “I guess, we just got along…”

The light coffee haired boy smiled empathetically and pats his back gently, sensing that his friend might not be comfortable sharing his past with him. He might make himself look like a massive dick but deep down, Quackity was a nice guy.

He sighs and wipes his palms against his tearing up eyes “Anyways, I hope my cousin and your brother are actually going on a date right now or I’m gonna beat him up when we get back home later…” Alex joked.

Antfrost giggles and causing some beer to spill onto his collar.

“Oh shit I have beer on my collar…tee hee” He giggled to himself, the mexican rolled his eyes slightly amused at his friend’s drunken state.

Antfrost takes out his phone when they both hear ringing, he opens it and answers.

“HellloOoooOOoo?” He asked.

Two minutes of the light coffee haired boy just giggling childishly and just being drunk, he ends the call and gives Quackity a bright smile “My boyfriend just arrived at the FunFair! He said he’s waiting by the mirror maze! “ He exclaimed.

“Okay Okay, Let’s get you to your boyfriend then…” Alex giggled.

The mexican guided Antfrost through the crushing crowd of people and stops at a huge sign in front of a mirror maze, the sign had drawings of mirror and you could clearly see the FunFair’s retro lights are reflecting itself into the mirrors inside.

A boy who looked like he was Quackity’s age but was probably younger than Antfrost was listening to music on his headsets, he had wavy long red hair that was almost tucked behind his ear. He wore an oversized white hoodie with a drawing of a red heart covered in icing, Antfrost squeeled and bolted towards the boy.

“RED VELVET!!!!! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!!” He yelled in excitement, the boy was taken back by the sudden hug of happiness his boyfriend was giving him.

“You idiot! You almost knocked me over…” Red velvet giggled as his boyfriend didn’t seem to care, he pulled away to take a huge gulp of beer and hiccups.

“You’re so fluffyy….LIKE FLUFFY MY DOG!!!” Antfrost exclaimed with joy.

Quackity laughs and heads towards them “Hey umm you might wanna give him some water because he has been drinking two cans of beer so he might be drunk…” He said with an awkward chuckle, the red head giggled and pats his boyfriend.

Red velvet puts an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder to steady him “Noted…”

“Umm…I’m just gonna go inside the mirror maze then!” The mexican suggested as he starts leave the couple, he hears words of protest coming from Antfrost saying he also wanted to go in there…But then it faded when Quackity walks into the maze.

Warm can of beer in his hand, He looks up and sees his own reflection with Retro coloured lights splashing his image. Mirrors were everywhere at this point the deeper he walked in, with every turn he could see the same teenager drinking beer.

Alex was startled when he bumps into a mirror, he groans and brushes off his shirt.

“Maybe I should stick around here…just for a little while” He thought to himself as he sees the exit out of the corner of his eyes. An exit with bright lights, music and shouts from the nearby roller coaster could be heard as he decides to get lost in the maze and traces back his steps.

Quackity never tried these kinds of mazes before, he always did corn mazes with Zak and Labyrinths with his Aunt Clarissa while Uncle Daniel would hunt them both down. Mazes always struck an interest in the mexican because there were many times just like this, where he would find the exit too fast or too easily.

He would turn around and get himself lost in the maze again, maybe it’s because he wants to explore every bit of the maze as much as he could before leaving it. Alex couldn’t explain why, he just loved the idea of getting lost in a maze.

Especially when he knew he wouldn’t be that lost since he knows the exits every time he would want a detour, like finding another way to get to the exit.

The mirror maze reflected him every time he turned, it wasn’t a very hard maze actually. It was pretty difficult but in the end you’ll get the hang of it, Quackity looks for a dead end in the mirror maze to sit still and just be alone.

He makes two lefts and one right to see a perfect dead end to stay by himself, Alex settled down and leans his back onto the huge mirror wall. He pulls up his warm beer can and takes a sip again before setting it beside him.

It was all silence in the maze, almost as if it was too late for another customer to come inside. He pulls out his phone and saw it was 10 o’clock already, something told him to stay there until they let an employee that works at the FunFair to find him by themselves, otherwise he’s going to stay there just drinking beer.

After a minute or two, he sees a multi-coloured hue being reflected on the mirror walls. It gets closer and closer to him, he feels unsettled as he slowly stood up.

“Okay Okay…it could be an employee, Alex just calm down…” He muttered to himself, the mexican slowly approached the multi-coloured hue and sees another more clear reflection. It was a boy wearing a terribly oversized sweater, with different neon colours in his sweater as well. Purple on his right arm, cyan on his left arm, magenta on his entire torso with a green swirl on his chest as well.

Alex flinched and hid behind a corner as he heard the boy talking into his phone.

“Hey Nick…I umm called you ten times now, it’s 10 o’clock now and I’m incredibly lost in this stupid mirror maze which will be closing soon I guess… Where are you? I mean, you’ve gone way too far now. You’ve ignoring me a lot recently and when you actually do decide to talk to me back, it’s actually an invitation to a group date where you’re helping your other two friend hook up or something…” The boy murmured.

The boy sighed shakily and slowly sits on the cold mirror floor, he pulls his knees to his chest and hides his face into his arm “Look, I don’t know what I did wrong…But I’m sorry okay?…My grandma actually passed away last week so that’s why I couldn’t go on dates with you…and it’s not like you even made an effort to anyways. You called me to invite me to this FunFair, you told me to wait at the mirror maze before 7 o’clock and here I am. Just here, by myself…” He whispered.

He lifts his head and closes his eyes, his lips trembled into a miserable smile as he quietly cried into his phone “Call me back please…I- I still love you, you know? I- I don’t know what went wrong Nick, I don’t fucking know… Was I not enough? WAS I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? What happened to you calling me every night telling me you loved me or even just talking to me huh? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THAT?? If there was something bothering me, I never told you about it but when YOU have some dumb shit going on, you always run to me and aLL I WOULD DO IS BE THERE FOR YOU-“ He yelled into the phone.

The boy breaks down and sobs into his sweater sleeve, shoulders shaking and breath hitching…finally he calms down and whispers a small goodbye before curling into a ball once again. Quackity felt really bad for him, by the looks of it…It seems like this kid’s boyfriend ignored him for no reason and when he does talk to him again, it’s an invitation to this FunFair and was told to come early.

Only to wait for 3 hours of miss calls from his boyfriend.

Alex swallows nervously and approaches the crying boy carefully, he slowly kneels down beside the boy and pats his head “Hey umm…if you want, I know the exit.”

“OH WHAT THE FUCK-“

The boy was startled by the sudden human contact, he bumped the back of his head into the mirror behind him and groaned in pain “Oh shit…I- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to startle you so much, I didn’t mean to I’m so sorry-“ The mexican frantically apologized to the boy, who shook his head slowly still groaning in pain.

“No dude it’s fine… I- I just- I didn’t expect anyone to still be in this maze to be honest, the employee told me I was the last one to go in because they wouldn’t let anyone past the curfew…” He said with shy smile “… Guess I was wrong.”

Quackity blushed in embaressment, realizing he chose to stay lost in the maze.

The boy makes space for the mexican to sit down beside him and giggles softly “The name’s Karl Jacobs… If you’re wondering who I am…” Alex’s eyes widen when he sees in detail how pretty this Karl Jacobs was, he had the most softest brown eyes he ever saw. The mexican bit his lip and looked away, he took out another beer can.

“H- Here, I was gonna drink both these beers but… I guess you can have it..”

Karl smiles and takes the beer can, He opens the can and takes a small sip…

“My name’s Alex Quackity actually…”

“Oh that’s a neat name”

“I guess so, but not as neat as Karl Jacobs…”

“Nooo, you’re name’s cooler. Quackity.”

“Buenas noches, Karlos”

“Can you tell me why you’re still in this maze? You’re not lost are you?”

“Wh- What? No no no no no, I just wanted to roam around for a while actually…”

“But why though? Don’t you want to find the exit the first thing you walk in here?”

Quackity shakes his head and chuckled “What’s the fun in Mirror mazes if you don’t get lost in them?” Karl lowers his beer can and tilts his head to the side in confusion.

“You’re actually the only person I’ve met who thinks that to be honest…” He said.

“Really? I thought everybody knows that..” Alex laughs.

“Usually when people find very complicated things they got themselves into, they tend to escape it as fast as they could because why would they stay?” Karl murmured before taking a long sip of beer, his pale cheeks start to blush as the alchohol fogged his state of right mindness. Aka, the boy’s getting drunk.

“Especially when all they do is ignore you…”

The mexican awkwardly pats Karl’s head as an attempt for comfort.

“You can tell me about it? I mean, I’m just a mexican stranger offering you some beer, you could talk to me about it…” Alex offered kindly, Karl shakes his head.

“You don’t need to Alex…” He said softly.

Alex starts to feel the alchohol shift his state of mind as he looked at Karl with a really bright and comforting smile “I don’t need to, but I want to…so don’t make me force you to confide in me, Karl Jacobs…” He said before giggling manically.

“Okay okay you drunk bastard…calm down” Karl said while trying not to laugh.

“On the contrary, I’ve been drinking this entire evening and it’s about time I should’ve gotten drunk…” The mexican added before taking the longest sip of beer he ever had the balls to take, he giggles even more after that.

Karl was scribbling something on the beer can.

“OH OH OH what are you writing? What are you writing?” Alex yelled and lunges for Karl’s beer can, but the boy stood up and lifted his hand above his head with the most cheekiest smirk the mexican has ever seen.

“You did not just- oh my god…” Alex groaned in annoyance as Karl sat back down beside him with a bright smile, he shrinks into his oversized hoodie with a sly smile.

“You bastard, you massive prick oh my god…” Quackity muttered.

Karl sits back up and sets his beer aside after finishing writing something on his beer can, he bit the inside of his cheek and laughs nervously “So… My boyfriend’s name is nick, and we’ve been dating for about two years now I think? I remember the first time he asked me out, I was so happy-“

He paused and his easy smile shifted into a forced one as he gulped anxiously.

“We were there for each other, He was so clingy and he would never let me go without an ‘I love you’… Dates were so romantic and Nick was such a loving boyfriend, He made me so happy honestly… It was almost too good to be true..”

“I guess it was, because he started to become so distant, he kept on pushing me away whenever I told him I would be there for him… Ignoring my texts and never answering my calls, I actually went to his house to ask his mom only to leave with no answers again. “ Karl sighed heavily, he bit his lip and looks away.

“I saw him getting really close with his friends, more closer than he ever was with me- It felt unfair to be honest, I was trying to contact him for so long and when I needed him the most he wasn’t there for me…” He whispered softly.

“Yea… I think that’s kind of a dick move for your boyfriend to make…” Alex said.

Karl starts to sob and buries his head into the sleeves of his sweater “I don’t know if I’m just asking too much anymore… I know I should understand Nick as well and give him his space but then I also needs love and attention right? Is that too much to ask from anyone nowadays?” He whimpered, choking on his cries.

“I’m just a pathetic and needy little twink to him now… to anyone really.”

The mexican chokes on his beer, he puts down his beer can before grabbing Karl’s shoulders as if to shake him into his senses “What the actual fuck are you saying about yourself? It’s one thing to be beating yourself up but you shouldn’t use slurs on yourself like that alright?” Alex tried to console the sobbing boy.

He didn’t know what to do right now, never had he ever seen someone called themselves a slur just because of someone else’s mistakes. He understands that Karl was still incredibly upset at his boyfriend but this kid needs to understand the importance of standing your own ground right?!

Alex pulls him closer to pat his back but Karl had mistaken it for a hug as he dives into the mexican’s arms, he continues to cry like he did earlier before he found him.

Shoulders shaking and choking sobs, only this time it’s much more closer to him.

The mexican’s shoulders stiffen and he gulped nervously at how close Karl was to him, he feels heat rising to his neck and making its way to his face as he awkwardly hugged him back. It wasn’t uncomfortable at all, it just felt so intimate to him.

“Jeez if you wanted to hug, you could’ve just asked you know…” Alex mumured.

Karl nodded and hugs him even tighter, something in his hug made the mexican feel how badly this boy needed affection and intimacy… that he longed for it for so long that he was willing to hug a random drunk stranger he met in a mirror maze.

“I- I’m so sorry, I just… I needed a hug…” Karl whispered softly.

Alex reaches up to carefully caress his soft brown hair, trying to soothe this broken hearted boy who was still choking in his cries. He calms the boy down and patiently waited for him to finish… This poor guy had to deal with all this by himself?

Karl pulls away and wipes his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand, “Thanks…for allowing- for letting me- for letting me hug you…it means a lot..”

The mexican laughs softly and nervously stared at his own reflection on the mirror floor they were sitting on “Don’t thank me, you needed a hug anyways…I just offered one to you because you really needed one… even when it comes from some drunk dude you just met in a mirror maze actually…” Alex joked nervously.

Karl sat up and tilts his head in confusion “But you’re not some random drunk dude…”

“Pfft- Trust me, I most definitely am… at least until I’m sober..”

“Well that makes sense- but it doesn’t make you random though!”

Alex dared to look into those sincere brown eyes, those irises held geniune care and emotion in them… How does a person make their eyes even look that sincere in the first place? Karl doesn’t even look like he’s faking it either.

Something in the air shifted, the mexican could feel a soft hand caress his cheek gently… He looks up for a moment and was suddenly confronted by the fact they were suddenly very close again, only this time they were so close to kissing.

He froze and felt like his body was on fire, Karl was so close to him he could actually smell the alchohol in his soft breaths. Alex didn’t know what to do, he felt petrified with the most anxious and nervous smile stuck on his face. What were they doing? Are they going to kiss? Does Karl want to kiss him? Are they gonna drunk kiss?

Alex shuts his eyes and bit his trembling bottom lip, He could feel chills run down his spine when Karl tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. He feels a soft thumb pull out his bottom lip from his teeth and brushes it softly, almost a sign of comfort.

Soft warm lips met his own for a kiss, Alex felt every part of his body burn to life. Like something was just waiting to be lit within him for a long time, he feels the perfect fit of their lips against each other’s as they open and close slowly… The way Karl brushed his fingers through his hair, tugging on a few strands.

Alex pulls away first, breathless as he stared into those same sincere brown eyes.

Karl smiled softly at his reaction “Still convinced you’re some random drunk?”

He pulls him in for a kiss again, he deepens the kiss and it makes Alex feel weak in any way of thinking rationally as he lets the boy make the next moves. He felt safe in his gentle hold, he felt wanted in their kiss.

_Wait what-_

“Wai- Wai- wait…” Alex whimpered quietly and lightly pushes Karl, he immediently pulls away from him with a concerned look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong? Did I- Did I hurt you?”

“No no no no no- you didn’t- you didn’t- It’s just… I just…”

He stares into those brown eyes once again, getting lost in the way they revealed the most geniune emotions… The low stir of desire start to rise in his throat, words caught in his mouth as he let the emotions control his body. He pulls Karl into his cross-legged lap as he puts one hand on Karl’s waist and the other behind his neck… pulling him so much closer.

Karl flutters his eyes shut and wraps his legs around the mexican’s waist, resting his hands on Alex’s shoulders and tried his best to not move too much “Woah… aha look at you, taking the lead like a expert…” Karl giggles nervously.

_Screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it-_

Alex leans in and kisses Karl, who wraps their arms around his neck and is clearly enjoying this free make-out session. Karl tugs on Alex’s hair which sends chills down his spine as he pushes further into the boy’s lips, open and close.

_You’re just drunk, you’re just drunk-_

He feels adrenaline run through his blood and veins, it stokes the burning desire in his body as he lets his heart rule over his head just this once… Hands roamed underneath Karl’s oversized sweater and felt his petite frame from every inch of his warm skin through his trembling fingertips, it felt illegal to touch a boy this way.

_It’s just the alchohol, It’s just the alchohol-_

Alex presses the boy against the mirror wall and unconsciously starts to lose self-control, when he feels Karl’s hands roam his back… It sends shivers up his spine and he pulls away at last to kiss the boy’s wrist almost softly, lovingly. Karl was left breathless as he stared wide eyed at the sudden change of personality, He blushes while he watched the mexican peck his wrist with gentle kisses.

“You- You’re like… You’re actually, like good at this…” Alex murmured softly as he lets Karl caress his neck gently, He sighs as he lays his head against Karl’s collarbone… listening to his soft breathing for a minute of two. He allowed himself to drown in the warmth of Karl and enjoyed every touch of his finger on his skin.

“Heh heh… we’re just a bunch of… sad, drunk losers huh?” Karl joked, he places a soft kiss on Alex’s neck as a little tease, the mexican groans in annoyance.

“So what? Let’s just have some fun, as some fucking sad drunk losers…”

The desire stirred Alex again, it disturbed him how powerful his emotions could be sometimes… that sometimes it isn’t a bad thing to act upon how you feel.

That’s just what makes us humans sometimes.

Alex licked his lips and moves his head from Karl’s collarbone to his neck.

He starts to bite softly, nibbling here and there just to see the boys reaction… His scorching desire soared to new heights when he hears a soft moan from Karl, the brunette hid his blushing face into his shoulder to hide the sound.

“You’re gonna get so pissed at me dude… I have never wanted to fuck up someone’s neck this badly before…” Alex whispers shamefully into the other’s ear, sending Karl shivers down his spine… He whines shyly into the mexicans shoulder when he feels him lick a certain sensitive part of his skin accidentally “You- You’re just…so nice.”

“Thanks Alex… good to know” Karl retorted with just a hint of sarcasm.

He went back to silence when Alex finds the certain sensitive part, he bites it and it jolts Karl a little… Now with the knowledge that it sends pleasure to Karl, he licks and bites at that same spot over and over again.

Karl’s hand roam underneath his shirt and caresses softly, scratching his skin accidentally when he tried his best to not squirm beneath Alex…

“A- alex…” Karl whispered, slightly out of breath as he does so.

The mexican licks and kissed the same spot, before biting down to suck it hard. He puts his hands on Karl’s waist under his sweater and stroked his soft skin while the boy whined softly into his ear… An intoxicated sound as he slowly makes his neck purple from sucking and pink from bite marks, before pulling away to touch the hickey’s he gave to Karl with an uncertain look on his face.

“Woah… Your skin is pale compared to the hickeys… I gave you…”

Karl wraps his legs around his waist and pulls them so much closer to each other, he wraps his arms around Alex’s neck and sits up more straighter on his lap… His back was pressed against the mirror wall while the mexican’s arms was still tight around his own waist, he exhales shakily when Alex takes them away to hold his face in both of his hands…

“Hey Karl…”

“What’s up?”

“….This is fucking insane.”

“Yea no shit… You- You’re so- you’re actually kinda hot, not gonna lie…”

“And you’re like, hot and cute. Come on dude, just pick one alreadyyy”

“Why am I hot anyways? I get that I’m cute but hot? Seriously Alex?”

Alex smirks and squishes Karl cheeks with a fond smile “How bout you try biting your pretty bottom lip then…I don’t think that’s gonna be a cute thing to do honestly…” The brunette shakes his head with a smile before looking sideways, he meets Alex’s eyes again… only this time he was biting his lip and looked up at him.

“Was that hot?” Karl teased as he tilts Alex’s head backwards with a smooth hand behind his neck, he locks lips with him again… feeding fire to the growing desire.

The mexican starts to give in to the growing desire, he slowly dominates Karl’s lips all the while trying to gain control. He pushes Karl off his lap and holds both of his wrists above his head, Alex rubs his knee sensually at the brunette’s southern region. Karl moans into their kiss as he let the mexican take control over him.

Muffled moans sent vibrations down Alex’s throat, he groans and grinds his knee between Karl’s legs… Why is this suddenly… so easy? Sueno de chica didn’t make him feel like this before… he didn’t feel this overwhelming desire before.

_You’re drunk, He’s drunk… Just have some fun!_

Alex pulls away from the kiss and continues to grind his knee, Karl was breathing more heavily than usual and looked up to him with needy eyes… His bottom lip quivering open with every breath he lets out and inhales. The mexican lowers his head to Karl’s ear and asked “Karl, how sensitive are you? You seem to be holding in too much and I’m just humping you… do you touch yourself everyday?”

The brunette yelps softly in pleasure as he tried to answer the question “I would usually do it with Nick a ton before… But I guess even though he ignores me, I still dreamt of being touched the way I was touched by Nick long time ago…”

“Did you have your first time with him though?” Alex asked curiously.

Karl nodded timidly “Yea… I lost my virginity to him I guess…”

The mexican was about to ask another question until he felt Karl struggling with his wrists above his head, Karl was trying his best to breath slowly but something about the way his irises were tearing up with frustration said otherwise to Alex.

“Fuck… Alex… mnn… mNnnn” Karl whined as he felt a climax build inside him, he chewed on his bottom lip and was trembling within the mexican’s firm hold. Alex could feel blood rushing to his southern region as his breathing fogged the mirror behind the brunette, he looks down and sees a desperate boy who longed for affection and intimacy for so long but was never offered any… until now.

_God, does it make sense that he’s getting a raging boner from Karl’s moans-_

Alex lets go of Karl’s right wrist and kept a firm hold on his left one instead, he swats the brunette’s hand away from touching himself with a firm look on his face.

He grinded his knee against Karl’s hard on while trying to undo the brunette’s belt, he hears a sigh of relief immediantly shift into moans of desire.

“Yes yes yes… Oh god please Alex..” Karl begged needily to him.

He begins to touch the needy boy, he slips his hand under the fabric of his underwear and strokes slowly sending adrenaline through Karl’s veins. He uses his extra hand which hasn’t been held down by Alex and chooses to clench his shirt on his shoulder, Karl shuts his eyes and trows his head back against the mirror wall.

“PLEASE keep doing that… ohhhh god” Karl exhales shakily as the mexican rubbed him faster, brown eyes blur with tears as he chased after his release from Alex.

Alex looks down to study the view under him, sprawled out in full display with pale skin radiating retro colours in the mirror maze darkness. Wrist pinned above a head of soft brown hair as he had his hands down Karl Jacobs pants, with him begging for more… to the point where he would be crying when it’s too much to handle.

Karl was so close to his climax, he was twitching a lot and held on to Alex so tight like his life depended on it… Every once and a while, the brunette would let out some loving and intoxicated sounds shamelessly, feeding Alex’s desire.

“mmnnn…mnn… I’m almost there..mmnn” Karl whined.

“Oh my god… you’re so hot why are you so hot… you’re turning me on stop it”

Alex felt Karl touch him all of a sudden, the brunette had a shy hand touching his boner. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, he looked at the boy he’s touching. Karl had a gorgeuos blush across his face as he almost reached his climax…

The mexican felt something warm spilling into his palm while a beautiful moan filled the air, he quickly yanks his hand out of Karl’s pant and rans towards the corner of the mirror maze hallway they were in before throwing up. His throat stung and his eyes blurred with tears as the alchohol exited his body forcefully, Alex felt repulsed at the substance in his right palm and vomited even harder by the thought of it.

_You liked it didn’t you? You wanted it did you not?_

“A- Alex? Are you okay there?” Karl asked innocently from the other end of the hallway, he cleaned himself up with some spare tissue paper and fixed his clothes.

There was no answer but some more throwing up sounds, Karl walked over to Alex and patted his back trying to soothe him.

“G- get away… f- from me…” Alex demanded in a hoarse voice.

His head was spinning as he hauled himself to the corner and threw up even more, the alchohol finally taking its effects on him after a long while of not getting drunk. Karl chewed his lip nervously and fiddled with his sweater sleeves, he blushed in shame at the substance still not cleaned on Alex’s hand.

“Here lemme' wipe it for you…” Karl offered quietly, he pulled his sweater sleeve to wipe the substance off of the mexican’s hand. He shakes his head weakly and wipes his hand against his jeans instead, Alex looked very repulsed and disgusted.

“Don’t touch me… you slutty fa-“ Alex was cut off with another forced vomiting, his throat burned with stomach acid and alchohol as his eyes were filled with tears.

Silence fell between them. Karl could feel hot tears roll down his cheek.

“Wait wait wait wait- hold up, what were you gonna call me?” Karl asked with hurt in his voice, the mexican realizes his mistake and looks up only to see a teary eyes brunette clutching fistfuls of his own sweater sleeve as he crossed his arms.

“Karl I-“

“WHAT WERE YOU GONNA FUCKING CALL ME???”

Alex shakes his head weakly and wipes his mouth with his shirt “No no no- I’m so so so sorry- I- I- I didn’t mean it, Karl-“ The brunette slapped the mexican’s face hard before kneeling down and shrinking into his own tight embrace, tears dropped to the ground as Karl desperately tried to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You were gonna call me a fag- You were gonna call me one weren’t you??“

“KARL! Karl, please I’m- I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean it- I’m so sorry-”

“I trusted you- I trusted you- I trusted you” Karl repeatedly sobbed as he couldn’t bare to even look at the mexican who was trying so hard to apologize to him.

Alex kneels down to pull the brunette into his arms which immediately failed when Karl shoves the mexican to the ground and starts to back away from him, He grabs the beer can the mexican offered to him and throws it directly at his face in rage.

_You’re just like him now, A slutty faggot like he is~_

“You can keep your stupid fucking beer can…” Karl mumbled sadly, he begins to walk away from Alex and starts heading towards any possible way to an exit out of this mirror maze they were trapped in. The mexican grabs the can thrown at him before crawling to his feet and grasping Karl’s wrist firmly, the brunette paused and looked back at him with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I know you won’t forgive me, but please don’t go away thinking I hate you…”

“I don’t care wether you like me or not, it’s the words you use against me.”

Karl sighs heavily and tried not to look into Alex’s eyes, he tears up when he hears the mexican start to cry silently “ Please Karl… I’m sorry…so so sorry…”

“Were you throwing up because of me Alex?WERE YOU? Answer me honestly please-“

“I was… I was sick…It’s becau- It’s because of the alchohol Karl-“

“WELL IT DOESN’T FUCKING SOUND LIKE IT YOU LIAR-”

“I DON’T KNOW- I DON’T FUCKING KNOW EITHER OKAY??”

“Just tell me if you vomited because I touched you PLEASE!!”

“No- No I liked it when you did!”

Alex exhales heavily when he realizes Karl wasn’t changing his mind.

The brunette shook his head in disbelief and walked away silently, his slender fingers tightly clutching his over sized sweater as he tried to find the exit. Alex picked up the two cans realizing that Karl didn’t know the exit yet, and the rest of the maze is gonna be complicated to get out of.

“Leave me alone, Alex…”

“Lemme’ just show you the way out, Karl”

“I don’t need your help, not from guy who uses slurs like you-“

“Karl please, i- it’s my fault and I’m really sorry for hurting your feelings like that-“

“I don’t care, I can find it on my own Alex-“

Karl had enough of Alex the moment he saw the blinding neon lights of orange lanterns in the sky, reflecting into the mirror maze with beautiful beams of light.

“I guess this is it then, thanks for being a homewrecker for a night Alex Quackity..” Karl said with a blank look on his face, a big contrast to all of his facial expressions he showed the mexican inside the mirror maze “No homo obviously…” He added sarcastically before walking away from Alex, shivering in the nights cold air.

“Oh and- Work out your internalized homophobia before talking to me again…”

Alex was left standing in the exit of the mirror maze, his head was pounding and the ground seemed to tip underneath him.

_Why do I wanna see him again?_

The mexican feels fatigued all of a sudden, as if giving a dude a handjob tired him out… He walks past Antfrost and RedVelvet, who kept on giggling at the light coffee haired boy placing sweet soft kisses all over his face. The mexican walks past SapNap holding a giant penguin stuff toy, he was answering someone on the phone.

Quackity walked out of the carnival and pulled out the van keys that had been entrusted to him about an hour ago now, He puts in the keys and steps inside before locking the doors. Pulling out the other cans of beer in the back of the seats-

“Welp, At least I can go for another round of beer now…” He murmured softly.

He grips the can that belonged to Karl, tears start to crowd his eyes as he remembers the way his heart swelled every time the brunette smiled, giggled or even when he moaned… completely at Alex’s mercy. The mexican couldn’t care any less now, he pulls out cans and chugs them down one by one.

Till he gets so drunk at the very last one, Alex felt sweat sticking to his forehead and every inch of his skin. He didn’t realized how stuffy the van was until he turned on the aircon and felt the cool air blasting onto his skin, like he was in the snow.

He lays down across the seats, all of the cans he had drunk were scattered everywhere. His mind was a mess because all he could possibly think about was Karl’s lips, his smiles and giggling. The way the brunette made him feel, almost as if he was with sueno de chica.

_Karl isn’t here now is he? You can fantasize all your little heart desires now~_

Alex groans as another pounding headache hits him once again, he starts to puts all of the empty cans into a random plastic bag as he got a message from Dream saying they will be grouping up and meeting him in the van very soon since it’s like 1 am.

He tossed beer can after beer can, then paused when he was about to throw Karl’s.

The mexican couldn’t see it in the dark, but he swore his heart started palpating at an abnormal rate and his hands were clammy all the while with a smile on his face.

**Alex quackity,**

**I think you’re cute, cuter than my boyfriend actually.**

**Here’s my number so that you can call me whenever you want a booty call ;)**

**Love, Karl jacobs.**

“No way, No FUCKING WAY?!” Alex exclaimed in pure joy as his eyes glossed over the winky face over and over again, his throat blooms in shame as his face was marked with happiness. So he did like him afterall? What if he called him? Does he still wanna do it though? I mean, it was my fault and I could make it up to him-

Alex paused his intense rambling to breath, an insane smile wobbled as he recalls how hurt Karl sounded… This time, he would do it right. This time, he won’t make the same stupid mistake. He would make it up to Karl and he would give him a second chance, maybe even going on a date and getting to know each other too.

He lifts the half empty can, gently places a kiss on where Karl’s mouth had been.

“I’ll make it up to you karl, I promise it by the oath of your empty can on my lips”

Not even a moment later, He passed out onto the seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord: Creampoofie #2594
> 
> Twitter: @creampuff1805 
> 
> BIG DISCLAIMER: I just heard that Karl Jacobs was on the asexuality spectrum and i just wanna classify again that I never intended to sexualize him in any way, it was a mistake of mine to not check on wether he was comfortable with it or not and i geniunely apologize if i ever made of Karl's fans upset. Again, i'm not shipping the cc but rather their persona online okay! Karl is one of my favourite streamers and i admire the persona he plays, and i think he and Quackity's persona has really good chemistry. I thought about getting rid of this chapter as soon as possible but i realise that this chapter was the introduction of Karl and the setup for he and Quackity's relationship in the story, I have decided that if i were to write any suggestive elements in the story that involves his character i'm not going to be specific about it... Like, outright saying anything sexual in a specific way. 
> 
> Please don't share this chapter to any Content creators including Karl Jacobs because it'll make them uncomfortable, if he specifically requests this chapter to be taken down, i will write another one in it's replacement so i won't upset my viewers because appharently when you scroll down too the comments the feedback is just incredible. I'm willing to take down this chapter and write a new one in its place if that's what Karl wants. Period. i apologize for my mistake guys :( 
> 
> YEY YOU MADE IT TO THE END :0
> 
> now wait for the next chapter like the good reader you are <3


	6. The diamond has it rough for the trash boy (Neon Euphoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thank you for reading my skephalo fanfic! I’m actually really motivated to write more stories about my favourite content creators because of readers like you taking time to reading what I wrote, I used to be the one on the other side of the screen desperately searching for fanfictions to read because I didn’t want to try writing my own lmao. Anyways, no matter how tired I am after writing for weeks on end (I counted how many weeks I spent on chapter five, it was four weeks)… It’s someone like you who gets me going everyday :) 
> 
> *Special thanks to @RamelloseRat for the awesome writing advice >:) 
> 
> Thanks for being kind and enjoy this light hearted story about Zak falling for Darryl!  
> This is a soft growing romance between skehalo, big contrast to the last chapter… what with all the cheating and homewrecking. This is more wholesome <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of trauma and pedophilia, just a lil' reminder for my soft readers out there :(

“Okay okay okay ummm guys? My boyfriend is calling me-“

All three of them were standing by the stalls of food, Sapnap was holding an enormous stuffed toy and was clutching his phone tightly on his other hand. Zak rolled his eyes and puts his face into his hands, groaning softly.

Darryl laughs nervously as he watched the atmosphere shift between them, a few minutes ago the ravenette beat the sun kissed boy in whatever game they were playing and just decided to stand near some food stalls while Sapnap answered his phone… A faint voice could be heard on his phone.

The brunette puts a gentle hand on his friends shoulder and smiles warmly “Hey- if Karl wants you with him… just go! Me and Zak can handle ourselves just fine, we’ll just call Ant if we ever get in trouble alright?” He said kindly.

“B- But I can just tell him to go home and we can hang out together!”

“NO YOU MUFFINHEAD- just go and meet your boyfriend!”

“But I think he’s mad at meee, I can’t- I don’t know what to dooooo???”

Zak lets out a massive sigh in annoyance and irritation “Dude- oh my god, just. go. to. him. and. say. sorry. if. you. did. something. WRONG-“ He was getting tired of all this bullshit and the music was almost deafening his ears, the lights were serving him painful headaches and just hearing Sapnap freaking out was the cherry on top.

Sapnap stiffened at his harsh tone. He ended the call and stood there silently.

Darryl noticed how annoyed and tired Zak was, he steps away from Sapnap and rubs Zak’s back soothingly ”Hey Zak, if you’re tired you could always go back and sit inside the car you know? I can always go with Antfrost and his boyfriend…”

He shakes his head and glared at his feet, puffing out his cheek childishly.

“No no no Darryl… it’s just- it’s so noisy and chaotic here, can we go somewhere… quiet together…pretty please?” Zak whined softly to the brunette, who giggles and nods before going back to Sapnap who was nervously holding onto the prize he won.

“You should go, Zak wants to ride the ferris wheel with me!”

“Wait what- but Darryl- but I didn’t say-“

Darryl stands behind Zak and squeezes his shoulder as if he was massaging him for free, the sun kissed boy sighs in delight and relaxes against his hold “Just go already! I promise you I can handle being alone with Zak…”

Sapnap bites his lip, anxiously looking from his phone to the brunette “Are you- Are you sure? I’m serious when I say I will cancel plans with-“ Zak restrained himself from strangling his over protective friend, what did he do to lose his trust anyways? It’s not like he’s gonna rape Darryl or anything like that.

“Sapnap I swear to god, just go and leave us alone alright? I’m not gonna hurt your precious Darryl over here… if that’s what you’re fussing about…” The sun kissed boy said with a disappointed look on his face, if they were ever gonna be left alone… He might as well just reassure Sapnap that he’s completely harmless.

Sapnap giggles at how annoyed Zak sounded, he puts away his phone and tilts his head towards the mirror maze “I’m gonna head over there now, Darryl… call me if you need me when you need help… low key if he beats you up, I’m gonna go and-“

The pair couldn’t hear the rest of the verse of his mini rap as he disappears into the deafening crowd, Zak could feel joy rise up his throat as he looks up to Darryl with a bright smile… now he’s finally alone with the cute trash boy.

The brunette noticed him staring and fiddles with his blue cardigan shyly, he avoids making eye contact and intstead stared at his converse “Soooo umm- do you- will you- where do you- what do you- how are you-“ Darryl mumbled incoherently.

Zak giggles and interlinks his fingers through the brunette’s with a daring smirk before yanking him through the crowd “COME WITH ME! I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING YOU PROBABLY HAVEN’T SEEN BEFORE!” He yelled in the chaos.

“WAIT WAIT WAIT- WHAT??”

“DUDE JUST TRUST ME!!!”

Darryl feels uncertain yet daring enough to follow this boy, cutting through people in the crowd and even almost knocking over a trash can in the process. Wind picks up and a nearby field can be seen with flickering candle lights, drowning into sudden darkness… The only light source being the FunFair’s retro lights, the moon light and very few lantern lights that could be seen on the same nearby field.

They wandered off into the woods, trees swaying with the wind as Zak lets go of Darryl’s hand and laughs “Don’t worry, we can go back easily since this place isn’t so far away, unless… you don’t trust me?” He said mischeviously.

He paused from walking and holds out his hand to the brunette dramatically, Darryl’s emerald eyes widen in mild surprise and softens as he takes the hand being offered. He walks beside the shorter boy as they idlely swing their locked hands up and down, Zak feels heat rise to his cheeks as he giggled.

“What? What are you laughing at?”

“N- Nothing… it’s just- It’s just that we’re holding hands…that’s all…”

“Oh? You like it when I hold your hand, Zak?”

“pfft- yea….I- I like it a lot when we hold hands-”

“Wait what-“

“NONONONONONONONO- I MEANT youR HAND! YEA I ACTUALLY LIKE YOUR HAND-“

Darryl gives him an amused look and shakes his head, his pale cheeks shifting into a soft pink tone in the dark… Zak feels embarrassment rip inside him as he covers his blushing red face with his other hand, he presses his cheek against the fabric of his red hoodie and silently screams into his “hoodie paws”.

_God, you are an embarrassment to society, you shouldn’t even exist-_

“Sooo… Do you go to MCYTHS? I was just wondering because you look 16 to me…”

“Dude… I’m turning 18 next next month, so I’m 17 right now.”

“Oh you’re 17? I’m sorry, umm you just- happen to look younger than most people-“

“Yea I get that a lot and yea I DO go to MCYTHS but I’m just part of the online school program? You know, the kids who have social anxiety and other private stuff??”

“I didn’t know that, I thought any student can sign up for that program though?”

“Nah, I mean you could if you have an excuse letter from medical professionals…”

Darryl opens his mouth to ask but quickly closes it, Zak notices it too late.

He giggles and tightens his grip with Darryl’s hand anxiously “I have adjustment disorder with anxiety, I have panic attacks at the most unexpected times and I haven’t gone to the psychologist for ages now… I’m probably gonna schedule an appointment with her next month…” Zak explained patiently to the brunette who was looked like he was afraid of saying anything to upset him, which was nice.

_“You worthless piece of trash… no one wants you here.”_

Zak felt a sting in his throat as he quickly tries to wipe his blurry eyes, he sniffles and wipes his hand against his pants to avoid any suspicion. The brunette hears the boy sniffling and decides to squeeze their locked hands for comfort as they continued to walk in the woods… enjoying how peaceful and sleepy the walk is.

“Hey umm…”

“Hmm? Yes what is it, Zak?”

“Umm… th- thanks for… for helping me at the grocery store last Monday…”

“Of course you muffin! No worries, I couldn’t just leave you there either…”

“Yea I know THAT but- I’m just saying… that was really… kind of you to do that…”

“Oh… really? Y- your welcome, Zak.”

“What do you think about Florida? I haven’t seen you around before so are you new?”

“Umm… I actually lived here my entire life, I just kept moving houses that’s all..”

“Oh yea, you live in Miss Shirley’s old house! She moved to Canada with her girlfriend, She used to give us cookies every new years and christmas…”

“Really? She gave me gluten free muffins before giving us the house keys…”

“Wow, she sounds really nice when you say it like that.”

“I guess… but she is nice though right?”

Zak recalls the one time when her dog would chew his mom’s flowers in the flower beds. He shouldn’t blame her for her dog’s actions but then again, you have responsibility over your adopted animals so please train them well.

“Well her dog did ate my mom’s flowers so it’s up to you to judge-“

“OH COME ON ZAK- that’s her dog! You can’t blame her if its her dog’s fault”

“But she has responsibilty for her dog! I have the right to be upset, Darryl.”

“Okay fine- I get THAT but don’t blame her alright? Besides, you can just replant your mom’s flowers! It’s not that hard…”

“Well excuse you, I am no florist.”

“You don’t have to be a florist to plant flowers, Zak…”

“But you have to be one to plant the perfect flower!”

“That’s not how it works- Like here, for example right? You buy this flower plant from the plant’s store, you bring it back home… You find a place to dig up and take it out of it’s pot before planting it there. Simple!”

“So what? Buy a ALREADY GROWN flower and just plant it there??? LIKE THAT?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s how it works Zak!”

Zak yanks his hand from Darryl’s and kneels down to pick a random blue flower he spotted ahead of their path, the brunette follows his companion and watched as he carefully picked out blue flowers and knotted them together into a small batch.

“Whaat are you doing?”

“I’m picking out some blue flowers and making them into a bouquet-“

He finishes it and stands back up, Zak walks back to Darryl and links their hands together again before resuming their walk… The brunette kept on looking back from the sun kissed boy’s blank stare and the blue bouquet of flowers on his other hand, Darryl tightens the grip of their locked hands shyly.

“Is that… bouquet for Quackity?”

“What- wh- why would I give flowers to him of all people?”

“i- I’m just asking… you’re just holding that batch of flowers in your hand…”

“I’m just trying to prove a point for you Darryl…”

Zak stops them both abruptly at the secret entrance of a beautiful beach, moon light shines onto the dark blue waves softly crashing to the shore… His brown eyes shine as he holds the bouquet with a knowing smile, sending warmth to Darryl’s face.

He replaces his hand in Darryl’s hand with the bouquet of flowers instead…

“When you buy already grown flowers… it’s kind of like you’re cheating..”

“Wha- what? What do you- what are you talking about..”

“You’re not spending time to grow them on your own…”

Zak giggles at how serious he sounds, Darryl chews his bottom lip to avoid smiling.

“It’s true, you could go the easy way and just buy an already grown flower, Heck just buy a plastic one so it stays perfect forever right?”

“But my mom spent a lot of time caring for those flowers… she watered them and did whatever she did to look after them…”

“I could just buy you a plastic batch of flowers or even buy some already wrapped up bouquets… But I wanted to make a bouquet for you, by myself…”

“I just think it’s more geniune that way, ya know?”

Darryl looks down at the blue batch of carefully knotted flowers, he smiles fondly and laughs softly at the little speech Zak gave him “You really know how to flatter me, don’t you… you little muffinhead…” Zak laughed and yanks the brunette’s hand towards the beach, sand getting into their shoes as they ran closer to the shore.

They skidded to a stop as they were a feet away from touching water… Darryl could almost taste the salt in the air, he gasps when he feels the saline water soak half of his shoe “oh shit- my shoe is wet… dang it-“ The brunette whined as he lets go of Zak’s hand to yank off both of his shoes and tosses them far across the sand.

“Hey, you wanna have a swim? I mean, the water isn’t that cold?” Darryl asked his crush as he knelt down with a small smile, his slender fingers swaying in the salty water… Zak blushes hard and watched the brunette elegantly take off his blue cardigan and roll up his jeans to his knees before setting aside the blue bouquet carefully, he takes off his glasses and runs a hand through his brown hair.

_Oh my god he’s so pretty-_

Zak was startled when he feels a huge wave of water soak both of his shoes, he feels his feet sink within wet socks… He looks up and sees a bright smile from his companion, Darryl was knee deep in sea water… His hands were cupped together with water being held “COME IN THE WATER ZAK! IT’S WARM HERE!!”

“NO WAY YOU PSYCHO! IT’S GONNA BE FREEZING LATER- GET OUTTA THERE-“

He feels another splash of water wet half of his jeans, Zak yelps as he dodged many more splashes of water from the giggling brunette “STOP THAT- DARRYL STOP- MY PANTS ARE GONNA BE SOAKING WET PLEASE STOP-“ Darryl sinks waist deep into the ocean, his reflection fogged in the saline water but still shines bright with the blinding moon light behind him “No, I won’t stop until you join me…”

“BUT I’LL GET WET- and it might not be it now but when you get out of the water, it’s gonna be really cold for you later!”

“I don’t care! You brought me here,so you should go for a swim with me!”

“That does not make sense whatsoever-“

Darryl gives up splashing water and pouts dramatically, which makes Zak silently appreciate the way he looked in the water… “Come onnnnn! Pretty please? I promise you it’s in no way- A hundred percent… cold in this sea water! Look, I’m not even freezing-“

Zak shakes his head and instead sits on the sand, the brunette sticks out his tounge childishly and decides to wade into the ocean… He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath before disappearing under water, the sun kissed boy brings his knees to his chest and watched curiously at his companion who was still under water.

Darryl dives back up from the water, he gracefully arched his back and held back his head like as if he was Ariel the freaking mermaid. The moonlight casts a soft shadow onto his reflection in the water as he runs both of his hands through his hair, Zak feels a familiar swell in his chest as he shamelessly watched him in the distance.

Water droplets slides down the brunette’s spine as he finally slouched like a normal human and not some fairy tale like creature… His emerald eyes shined softly as he wipes his face with the inside of his shirt, his pale skin looked so shiny and soft-

_He’s literally a mermaid- how is that even possible?_

Zak swallows nervously as he breaks his trance, he feels his heart pick up it’s pace as he stood up slowly… His hands ghosts over his throat and grips onto the head of his red hoodie, he holds onto the soft worn out fabric and carefully lifts it over his head. A warm gust of wind greets the skin of his arms as he tossed his hoodie beside Darryl’s blue cardigan… He shivers slightly as his grey T-shirt swayed softly in the wind, he leans down to roll up his jeans to knee length and kicks off his shoes.

_Calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down-_

“Got space for one more?”

Darryl was slightly startled as he looks back to Zak, his pale face burns into a brilliant shade of red… His mouth gapes open and his emerald irises dilates as he focuses on this new image of his crush, He only ever seen him in hoodies and just seeing him in a thin T-shirt sends butterflies to his stomach. The sun kissed skin becomes more radiant in the moonlight and his soft figure is more pronounced, brown eyes avoiding contact as his fingers anxiously grips onto his shirt.

“S- sure! Umm…I- uhh…aha..umm..”

Zak timidly walks towards Darryl, he shivers when his knees touch the saline water..

“It- it’s kinda cold here…”

“I know… it is kind of cold here, but you’ll… you’ll get…get used to it… soon”

“You know…I umm, I think that thing where you dived up from the water earlier?”

“Yea? Umm…what about- what about it-“

He swims a little closer to Darryl and smiled shyly “You looked like a mermaid, it was so cool… to see you just, effortlessly look so pretty…”

The brunette blushed at the compliment and looks away “I swam a lot when I was younger… it was a hobby that me and my mom enjoyed doing when she visits us”

“Are you… close with your mom?”

“yea… all of my relatives say I looked just like her… Ant was more of my dad…”

“What part of you… would they say that looks like her?”

“Well- first was mostly my green eyes, second was probably the pale skin…”

“How about the hair? Does she have nice chocolate hair like you do?”

“About that- My mom’s hair was actually Antfrost’s kind of colour-“

“So did you get it- from your dad?”

“Yep, my dad has rich chocolate coloured hair like I do…”

“Nah- I wouldn’t say just like you…”

“Wha- BUT YOU JUST SAID-“

“I’M KIDDING! I’m kidding!”

The brunette glares and turns his back to Zak, who swims onto his lap instead. He giggles when he sees Darryl glare soften at his teasing smile, he rolled his eyes in amusement and rolls the sun kissed boy off of his lap and lands him deep into the water. Zak dives back up and splashes a huge wave of water at Darryl before earning another splash back directly to his face, splashes and laughter could be heard as they both bathed in each other’s attention and teasing.

Zak gives up and sinks so much deeper into the water, much more further away from the shore… Water was at his chest and he plays with water as he patiently waited for the brunette to swim over to him, he sits down in front of him and they both sat in silence… Waves crashed against the beach, Zak could no longer hide the warm glow in his heart as he met eyes with Darryl…

His green eyes were staring back directly at him as they shamelessly studied each other’s facial features, nothing was said… Zak could feel Darryl leaning in slightly.

“Hey…”

“Hey….”

“We’re probably never gonna do this again, so we might as well make this as memorable as possible and pass this down to our grandkids-“

“Yes please… Hit me with your best suggestion Zak.”

“Let’s compliment each other back and forth.”

“So no staring contest?”

“N- pfft…no Darryl… no staring contest for now.”

“Ohh…”

“Don’t worry, we can do that later…”

“Okay umm… I like your soft brown eyes.”

“I like your brilliant emerald eyes.”

“Oh wow- okay uhh… I like your soft sun kissed skin…”

“I like your porcelain pale skin… it makes you look dainty and delicate”

They lean much more closer to each other, both daring the other to continue.

“You look so pretty with the way you smile at me when you tease, Darryl…”

“Your soft giggles always gets me every time, Zak”

“Yea I knoww…. You make me want to kiss you sooo badly”

“Your- I-“ Darryl stutters as Zak smiled softly, he puts a hand on his cheek. Waves were swaying them both in the water, he looks away when the eye contact becomes too much to handle… The brunette chewed his bottom lip nervously.

“The way you laugh is just perfect…”

“Zak-“

“Your smile makes me wanna burst…”

“But Zak…”

“I want to know more about you… I want to get to know you better.

“But-“

Darryl shivers slightly as he feels himself lean towards the sun kissed boy, he feels himself burn under the gaze of the boy in front of him… but it didn’t make sense. Why would he say all of those… things? He doesn’t know him that well enough to even confirm anything he said right? Why did Zak say all that stuff about kissing?

Does he like him? Does he like him too? Is he gonna kiss him? Will he-

_Wanna give me a lil’ smooch Darry, I promise I could make you feel good~_

The brunette feels ice spike his veins and a sick feeling in his stomach, his eyes fly open and he sees Zak’s soft lips inches away from his own. He backs away and immediately shoves Zak away from him “S- stay away- don’t touch me- please just leave me alone-“ Darryl whimpered, his green eyes filled with sudden fear.

“Darryl? Darryl! Calm down, please I’m really sorry I should’ve asked before trying to-“

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME! PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE”

“DARRYL PLEASE CALM DOWN-“

“NO! You will not go anywhere near me Anthony, neither will you Mark-“

“Anthony? Mark? What are you talking about?”

“NO FUCK YOU- FUCK YOU BOTH- FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE-“

The brunette was desperately trying to escape Zak, choking sobs were escaping as hot tears trails down Darryl’s terrified and hatred filled emerald irises. Zak stopped when he sees trembling hands held up to cover Darryl’s face, almost as if the sun kissed boy was about to punch him square in the face, the brunette curls up in the water and was breathing heavily… He tried his best to calm himself down.

Darryl looks up and sees Zak, he tears up with guilt.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry- I didn’t- I didn’t mean to push you like that-“ The brunette frantically apologized to him as hot tears leaked down his flushed cheeks, his shoulders were shaking and his hands in his brown tangled hair were trembling in fear. Zak felt his heart break at the sight, he cautiously approached the emotionally unstable boy and carefully pulls him in for a hug.

“Darryl… calm down… shhh…I’m here now…calm down…”

He wraps his arm tightly around Darryl’s shaking shoulders, who takes his hands off of his face and wraps his arms around Zak’s waist hesitantly… Almost as if he doesn’t remember why he was being hugged in the first place. He soon melts into the hug and breaks down in the sun kissed boy’s arms, choking sobs and sniffling tears as he held onto him as if he couldn’t survive without his embrace.

“I’m sorry-“

“Shhh…. It’s alright! You don’t owe me a kiss or anything okay.”

“B- But… you were leaning in and you thought it was a good time to kiss me and i just pushed you away-“

“You. Don’t. Owe. Me. Anything.”

Darryl whimpered and nods silently, they were both shivering slightly in each other’s arms… The waves pushes them back and forth, moonlight casting the same soft shadows… only this time, those moonlit beams were casted onto Zak.

“Come on… Let’s get you out of the water…”

“Wait- are we… are we going… already?”

“NO NO NO NO NO- I meant, you should get somewhere warm cause you might get sick…” Zak reassured the shaking boy, Darryl tightly grips onto the wet thin fabric of sun kissed boy’s T-shirt and holds on like a scared child… Zak helps him get out of the sea water, they both almost immediately start freezing when they sat on the sand next to each other.

“Soo… care to confide in me?” Zak asked softly, the brunette chewed his lip and shook his head… His tensed shoulders relaxed when he feels an arm pull him in,

nothing was said as they sat next to each other while the moonlight reflected onto the water they were once swimming in…

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it.. I just want to make sure you’re alright, seeing you like that almost triggered me aha…”

“Can we- Can you tell me… about your past?”

“Wait what?”

“Can you tell me about your past?”

“But… but why?”

“please?”

“…will it make you feel a teeny bit better?”

“At the moment, I think it might…so I wouldn’t feel too alone in this situation”

Zak furrows his eyebrows and swallows the growing lump in his throat.

“Well… Umm okay then, I guess I’ll just start when I was about 10… My father lost his job and my mom’s salary wasn’t sustainable enough to have me with them, so they sent me to live at my grandfather’s place for two whole years before they got enough money to bring me back…” He said with a blank stare into the ocean.

_“Zak, we’re doing our best right now…”_

_“What do you mean, mommy?”_

_“you..you’re gonna live with your grandpa for a lil’ while longer alright?”_

_“But i- but you can pick me up now… right?”_

_“N-no…we can’t..”_

_“Mommy…. I don’t like it here.”_

_“Me neither honey…”_

“Staying there, wasn’t exactly great. My grandfather… he never leaves without having the last word, he makes you wanna curl up in shit and make you still think that you deserved it… he would send me to some random neighbor’s house and make me stay at their house for god knows how long making do whatever they wanted… Then no matter what happened to me, he would get money from it and spend it on beer I guess….” Zak murmured quietly, his throat tightened and his eyes blurred with tears… He lets out a shaky sigh as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Zak? what do you mean by… no matter what happened to you?”

“…Let’s just say, some neighbors were either fucking creeps or pedophiles”

_“Go to miss kelly’s house for the night, Zak.”_

_“But i- but I grandpa don’t want to…”_

_“Please Zak- you either go for the night, or sleep on the sidewalk tonight-“_

_“But grandpa please- She scares me… she looks at me weird and- and”_

_“Listen to me zak, you wanna help your mommy and daddy right?”_

_“Y- yes... I really wanna help them-“_

_He walks to his secret cabinet, he pulls out a tube and a little box._

_“Your parent’s… love you so much zak..”_

_“So does the neighbors!”_

_He gives me the items with a fake smile of empathy._

_“Think of it like this, If you go to miss kelly’s house tonight…You’ll make everyone happy!”_

_“You’ll get money from making miss kelly AND her husband happy! You’ll get your mommy and daddy money too! Lastly, you’ll make your old grandpa… happy.”_

Darryl felt his heart ache for Zak, he slips his fingers into the other’s open palm. Zak shuts his eyes tightly and exhales heavily, he hesitates to let the brunette hold his hand… But when he feels the firm and comforting grip, he knows he should.

“I think… you’re a really brave person Zak…”

“Hmm? Why…”

“because there’s nothing wrong with you…”

“What do you mean?”

“You just seem like, nothing bad ever affected you before…”

“Well- you have never been so wrong in your entire life, Darryl”

“I know that I’m wrong, but that doesn’t mean I’m also not right.”

“You and Quackity just love giving confusing answers don’t you?”

“NooooooOOOooo, I just… remember when you found me, in that trash bin?”

“Yea?”

“You looked so happy, and cheerful…”

Darryl giggled softly, Zak tightens the grip of their locked hands.

“Why were you even there? I was just minding my own business in the trash bin-“

“Okay you know what? I was almost killed by my own cousin that day!”

“WHAT? Why??”

“Because he made the most non-consumable salsa sauce ever known to mankind..”

“OHHH!... so food poisoning.”

Darryl takes off his wet T-shirt as the sun kissed boy tried his best to make a bonfire with all of his survival instincts, a warm orange glow could be seen as the brunette hung his T-shirt underneath a nearby tree branch “3 years of forced boy scouts with my oh-so-kind uncle and my demonic cousin… I never knew the knowledge of setting up a bonfire could get me a date with a really cute guy….” Zak joked.

The brunette giggled as he pulled his phone from his blue cardigan “Hmm, yea I think you’re right. Who would’ve thought swimming with my mom as a hobby could bait another just as cute guy into kissing me… I should share this wisdom.” He puts on a song and sets his phone aside as he watched Zak peel off his wet shirt.

_Started in the strangest way, didn’t see it coming_

_Swept up in your hurricane, wouldn’t give it up for nothing_

_Now I’m all caught up in the highs and the lows_

_It’s a shock to my system_

_I don’t wanna run away, so I stay_

Zak freezes as the familiar lyrics haunts him again, he slowly turns to see Darryl wrapped up in his blue cardigan… Wet droplets fell from his soft brown strands of hair, the brunette was shivering slightly as he leaned closer to the bonfire.

“You… know this song?”

“This song? Umm… no, actually Quackity told me this is your favourite song…I haven’t listened to it yet so this is my first time listening to it I guess…”

The sun kissed boy sits down beside the brunette and slips his shy hand into his open palm, Darryl looks at him and smiled fondly before squeezing their locked hands… Zak sat closer to him as he felt the brunette pull him a little bit closer and leans his head onto his shoulder, he sighs as he relaxed beside Darryl.

“You know… the reason we went to the FunFair, it’s only because I wanted to know you better… but I was too scared to ask you on a date…”

“Wait really?”

“Yea… I was hoping I would see you again after you walked away with that dollar bill in your hand the first time we met, and I did see you again… but not at the right time… I mean, you fainted and I was sexually harassed by one of my older peers”

Darryl shifts carefully and gently caresses Zak’s face, the sun kissed boy could feel heat rise from his neck to his cheeks… The way the brunette looked at him, it was so soft and gentle… He gasped softly when he feels a hand on his waist.

“Are you… are you still scared, Darryl?”

“Why would I be?”

“Be- because you pushed me away earlier… I upset you”

Zak backs away from the soft pull on his waist, a pained look in his brown eyes.

“Please don’t do something that’ll hurt you, Darryl-“

“But i- I don’t care anymore”

“But I do! I care when you push me away and start yelling in fear!”

“It doesn’t matter-“

“It matters to me Darryl! Please….I don’t want to hurt you…”

The sun kissed boy was backed up against the same tree they hung their wet shirts, he gulped anxiously as he watched the brunette crawl closer to him. Zak felt his face burn as he looked away from those geniune green eyes, his twitching fingers grasps the sand underneath him as he feels Darryl’s hand caressing his face again.

“Isn’t that how it works?”

“What works…”

“No matter how much it hurts you, if you love that person…you’ll do anything for them?”

“But i- I don’t want to have that kind relationship with you if it hurts you, Darryl”

“You won’t hurt me, Zak-“

“You- you don’t know that…”

“I know enough to try?”

“N- no! what if I touch you the wrong way, or even become like my grandfather-“

Darryl leans his forehead against Zak’s and holds his face gently, they both sat in silence… the brunette could feel the sun kissed boy’s warm ragged breaths on his lips, his heart was drumming against his rib cage as he feels Darryl lean in…

_If there’s nothing going to change his mind, just fucking scare him off-_

“Darryl… you don’t know me-“

“That’s exactly why I want to know you better-“

“I’ll hurt you! I’ll- I’ll make you feel like shit and- and yell at you when I’m mad-“

“And I’ll calm you down and apologize if it was my fault-“

“I’ll touch you- I’ll touch you the- the wrong way-“

“If you did, I’ll let you know-“

“NO- just- but i-“

The brunette feels a single tear slide onto his hand, Zak was tearing up. He pressed his back against the tree bark and wiped his cheek with the back of his sandy hand, tear after tear… till it becomes a stream of tears. He sobs and couldn’t bare to even look at Darryl, guilt and hidden desire for something more caught in his throat. He hated the brunette for being so calm and accepting, he just doesn’t want Darryl to regret anything he does with him…

_This is wrong this is wrong wait wait wait I need space I need time just-_

“I’m- I’m not good enough for you-“

“You don’t need to be-“

“I’m not tall or smart or even remotely nice enough to-“

“You’re only human, Zak.”

_“You pathetic needy slutty little son of a bitch…suck off Mister johnson will ya?” Miss kelly's husband sneered before rubbing the lube on his hand._

“I just- I need more time, I like you too but… I just need time please”

Zak pulls away from Darryl and sucks in a deep shaky breath, he wipes his wet cheeks with the back of his hand and starts picking at the dry skin on his knee. The brunette silently backs away a little and hands him his red hoodie which was a bit sandy. He dusts off the hoodie and gave it to the sun kissed boy, who takes it gratefully and puts it on “ugh… I have terrible luck with cute boys…”

Darryl laughs softly as he extends a hand to him, he takes the hand to get up.

“I don’t know about that, I think we can figure things out… together” Zak offered kindly, the brunette feels butterflies in his stomach as he takes off his blue cardigan to put on his semi-dry T-shirt. He feels his cheek heat up as he sees Zak pick up the blue bouquet he had made for him earlier in the forest path they took.

“I wanna say something cheesy but my mind is just blank with you”

The brunette recieves the bouquet before breaking into laughter with Zak, whatever tension was building immediately fades away as they looked at each other fondly.

“Soooo… you like me”

“Yep, I like you Darryl”

“But you want to take it slow?”

“I think we can, so we can get to go on dates and stuff!”

“Really? You actually- you want to go on a date with- with me??”

“YEA! We can bake some muffins at your house and maybe have a nice dinner-“

“so we’re not forced to have non-consensual acts to show affection anymoreee!”

“DUDE THAT’S SOUNDS FUCKING AWESOME-“

“YUSSSSSS- CONSENT IS FREAKING SEXY!!!!”

Darryl had tears in his eyes as Zak doubled down in laughter, the wind swayed the nearby branches of leaves… Orange crust fallen leaves fly off into the wind, swirling elegently with some other fly particles. The salty air evident in their mouths as a familiar song was left on repeat for the longest time, they didn’t even notice.

_I don't really know a lot about love  
A lot about love, a lot about love  
But you're in my head, you're in my blood  
And it feels so good, it hurts so much_

“YEAAAAAA- WE’RE FUCKING IDIOTS AHHHAAHHHAHHAH-“

“YEA WE ARE AND LANGUAGEEEE-“

Zak grabs Darryl’s hand and dances with him on the white soft sand, he was so short that when he tried to twirl him… He had to be on his tip toes while the brunette had to slouch just a little bit, sand flew everywhere when Darryl held onto Zak’s waist and dipped him down dramatically… The sun kissed boy extends his left arm just as dramatically while his feet kicked a bunch of sand. Making it seem magical as a cloud of sand faded away behind them as they danced like idiots.

_I don't really know a lot about love_ _  
A lot about love, a lot about love  
But you're in my head, you're in my blood  
And it feels so good, it hurts so much (So much)  
Feels so good, it hurts so much_

_Oh-oh-oh, ooh-ooh-ooh_ _  
Oh-oh-oh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Oh-oh-oh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
But you're in my head, you're in my blood  
And it feels so good, it hurts so much_

They calm down and hummed the next lyrics of the song together, the brunette imitating a pianist despite the song having no piano in it at all. Zak giggled hysterically and imitates holding a saxephone, he hums the starting of “Careless Whisper” despite it being a COMPLETELY different song to what was playing at that time. Both didn’t really give two shits that they were being idiots.

The song ends and they end their little jamming session with a big cloud of sand being blown across their faces due to a suddenly large gust of wind, Darryl almost immediately starts coughing harshly while Zak almost passed out.

“I almost died to sand…”

“Eww why does sand taste like small rocks?”

“My life has never seemed so meaningful until now…”

“Oh! It’s also kind of salty, who knew!”

“Living, breathing and even being alive… I took it all for granted-“

“Hmm… might try mixing salt and sand to see if it taste any different.”

They help one another gather their things and at some point… they had accidentally switched their glasses causing minor headaches, Zak puts out the bonfire while the brunette folds his grey thin T-shirt carefully before handing it to him. Darryl pauses his looping song and shoves his phone into his pocket before putting on his shoes and fixing his blue cardigan on top of his T-shirt, the sun kissed boy picks up his shoes and jobs beside Darryl before putting on his converse.

“So ready to head back now?”

“Yea let’s go… I think it’s almost 1 am now, oh my goshh..”

The walk was nothing special except for the ominous hand-holding, it was quiet and comforting… Darryl yawned softly as he tightened his grip on Zak’s hand to keep himself awake, the sun kissed boy noticed and giggled at how cute it was.

“God I just- I enjoyed that so much, Darryl…”

“Really? Y- you really enjoyed that?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, trash boy.”

“Oh yea okay, now you’re just being a meanie”

“only for you~”

“pfft- stop it… you weirdo..”

Lights start to fade into the dark as they reached closer and closer to their destination, it seemed much more calmer than it was an hour ago… Of course there were still people just walking around and doing stuff but it was somewhat much more, peaceful and calming to watch from a distance. They buy some food at the food stalls and sat together still holding hands, their hands seem to just fit snugly now… like missing pieces of a puzzle, or just the perfect fit of hand structure.

Zak rolls his head onto his shoulder and sees the brunette deep in thought, his adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed coke through a plastic cup. He blushed at the pretty sight and looked away bashfully, he lets go of Darryl’s hand to pull out his phone and scroll to down to contacts.

He grabs the brunette’s plastic cup and takes a random marker he found on the ground, Darryl watched curiously as Zak looked from his phone to the cup back and forth. His scribbling caused some squeaking against the plastic due to the marker, after a few silent minutes… Zak tosses the pen away and takes a sip from the cup.

He leaned closer to Darryl who squints his eyes at the scribbles on the plastic cup, ignoring the fact Zak drank his leftover soda as his emerald eyes glossed over a short message from the sun kissed boy himself.

Darryl-

I know we wanted to kiss each other earlier and it quite didn’t work out for the both of us, i need some time to process what’s going on and so should you! I like you a lot Darryl, but I think we should start with dates and the simple stuff before letting our emotions get ahead of us ya know?

I have a reservation at a sunflower field next Sunday with my sister but she’s not coming home until next month and I really wanted to go check it out, you won’t happen to have some spare time would you?

I mean, you’re so pretty you might as well be a model and be busy everyday-

Umm… I didn’t know where I was going with that,

Okay that was a shit flirt ._.

Love,

Zak

Underneath was a pattern of numbers as a phone number, Darryl looked up in geniune joy and happiness “Do you- do you mean that?” Zak gives the empty plastic cup to him and giggled “Yea I mean it… I wanna do this with you..”

“Y-you’re giving me a chance?”

“I mean, as long as you’re interested, I like you as a friend with mild attraction but we’re getting somewhere aren’t we?”

“Did you just- pfft- did you just friendzone me?”

“tsk tsk tsk- ppl not respecting boundaries and opinions and choices nowadays-“

“Ugh right? They sound sooooo terrible…”

“pfft- Exactly.”

The brunette rolled his eyes and hid his face under his blue cardigan, Zak held back his growing smile with the collar of his red hoodie. The night sky had various lights of lanterns mixed with the natural glow of stars, the retro vibe of the funfair loses its energy as more people slowly left one by one. Those who stay, hung out with their loved ones and just had fun until they decided it was time to go.

Darryl’s phone buzzed in his cardigan, he picks up the call.

“Hello? Dream? Are you finished already?”

“oh okay good to hear, umm where’s sapnap, have you seen him?”

“…wait really? Is he okay? Does he need us or something?”

Zak perks up and whispered “Why what happened to sapnap?” Darryl covers his phone and whispered back “Sapnap fought with his boyfriend, dream doesn’t know much about what happened when he called him. But I think Sapnap’s upset because he suspects that Karl was with someone else this entire time he was looking for him…” The brunette says goodbye to dream and ends the call.

“how long did karl made him look for him?”

“Umm…maybe 4 hours?”

“And did sapnap tell him to come early?”

“Yea… I heard him call karl to come here around 7…”

“But- he was with us the entire time before we ran off right??”

“I guess he was- oh my goodness, we made his boyfriend wait for…”

“One…two…holy shit- he waited for three fucking hours.”

“Okay language- what time did Sapnap leave us?”

“Around 11?”

“Soo…. What time is it now?”

“Umm… it’s almost 2 am now.”

“What the fuck- I have no idea whose side should I be on right now Darryl…”

The brunette sighed deeply “Well- sapnap did insist that he could just cancel plans with his boyfriend to be with us… but then again there is the chance that Karl was hanging out with someone else while Sapnap decided to go look for him…”

They hear a familiar voice behind them “Zak! Darryl! We’re over here!” Zak turned his head and saw Dream hugging George from behind, emphasising how big their height difference was… They met up at the front of the carousel while they waited for Antfrost to come over, when he did though… Redvelvet had his arm slung over his shoulder with a shy smile on his face.

“Careful guys… he’s had too much to drink” He said with an apologetic grin, Darryl leaves Zak’s side to transfer his older brother’s arm over to his own shoulder. Antfrost had groggy eyes as he smiled softly “I don’t think I can drive tonight…”

“Yea no shit…” Dream teased him, he gives him a bottle of water.

The brunette leads the group to the exit of the funfair “Where’s sapnap and quackity? I have no idea where are those two and the FunFair’s gonna close soon too” As they approached their van, they see a familiar mexican sleeping across the two middle seats… A giant plastic of beer cans and an empty one in his hand.

“mmmNNnnn….Darryl, my other keys are with redvelvettttt” Antfrost groaned.

The red haired boy blushes and checks his pocket, he finds a jingle of keys in his jeans “What the- how did you put those keys in my pocket?” The light coffee haired boy giggled mischeviously “I don’t knowww~”

“How about the other keys, Ant?”

“MnnNNNNnn? Oh! I gave them to Quackity ahahaha…”

“So Alex is inside the van, with the extra keys?”

“YeeeeEEEeeeeAAAaaaAAA?”

Darryl leans his brother beside the van and takes the keys to unlocks the vehicle “Hey Red? Is it okay if you drive us home? I’m not old enough and Antfrost is the only person here whose like 19 and literally the oldest one here to drive us back…” He asked nicely, Redvelvet laughs and nods.

“Sure! I mean, I’m responsible because I can’t just leave you guys alone…Thank god I’m eighteen or else I might’ve caused some teenagers to commit a massacre..” He joked as he used the keys to open the driver’s seat car door. With a quiet click, he goes inside and unlocks the other doors. Dream and George climb in the back while Darryl carried his older brother to sit beside the drivers seat.

Zak opens the door and gently wakes up his cousin “Hey Alex? Wake up, We’re going home now..” The mexican groans in misery and sits up before moving to the far right of the middle seating but Darryl comes to his aid and helps him walk to the seat behind instead “Here alex, sit over there.. there’s more space there.”

“Thanks Darryl…”

The mexican resumes to sleeping against the far right side of the second to the last seating while Darryl climbs in the van and sits next to Zak, who makes space for him and smiled at him bashfully. The brunette pulls out his headsets and plugged them into his phone, He puts an ear bud in Zak’s ear carefully before pressing play.

_Nothing's wrong  
And it's not what I'm used to  
Oh does it surprise you too  
When it's simple  
Is it easier than it should be?_

_Nothing's wrong_ _  
But when you're not in my arms  
I send voice notes, you send hearts  
And get quiet  
And I know that means you miss me_

“OooOOoo another good song?” Zak teased his crush as he slipped his fingers through Darryl’s palm, the brunette only blushed before looking away to hide his growing smile…”This song… I couldn’t stop listening to it the day I met you..”

“You found this song on the day we met? That’s crazy…”

“Yea… It just played on the radio in my room and I just thought of you ever since..”

“Hey… send me the link when you add me to your contacts alright?”

“You wanna use whatsapp or discord?”

“You have discord?”

“Yea!”

“Just use whatsapp, I use it for family and close friends..”’

“Okay cool… I could name you short meanie with a heart as your contact name”

“Well I did name you cute trash boy, just adding a heart wouldn’t be so hard”

A few minutes pass and finally Sapnap arrives, he had tired eyes and black circles around them. He slides next to Quackity and shuts the door before curling up against his own side of the seating and cried looking out the window.

“Sapnap? Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Dream… just leave me alone, I can handle it..”

“Just talk to us if you need anything alright? We’re here for you dude..”

The ravenette smiled gratefully and shook his head “It was my fault anyways, I should’ve paid more attention to Karl and treated him better… I’m not really mad at him though… I just need some time to get over it and move on ya know?” He laughs at his misfortune before curling up by the window again “I mean, it’s hard to admit the breakup is your fault sometimes right?” He murmured quietly, Quackity gets up and pats his back softly before going back to sleep.

“Sapnap? I’m sorry about your breakup, we’re always here for you alright?” Darryl said kindly to his friend, Zak nods along “Yep yep, always here for youuu-“

The mexican had stayed awfully quiet the entire time afterwards.

The ride back was really peaceful compared to the ride going to the FunFair, there was no music playing except the one playing in Darryl’s headsets. Everyone was pretty much sleeping while the very kind Redvelvet drove the team back to their neighborhood, the night was pretty unexpected… many things happened at that FunFair that nobody would ever forget, first kisses or breakups alike.

Getting together and breaking hearts, making friends and having reunions as well.

Redvelvet drove Dream and George home first because their houses were the closest ones to the entrance of their neighborhood, the dirty blonde and the brit says goodbye before heading to their designated houses which was just a block away from each other. Then just a few more blocks was Sapnap’s house, He got off and greets them a goodnight before going inside his house.

He finally drives to Zak and Quackity’s house, Darryl wakes the sun kissed boy up and helps the drunk mexican go inside. They tried to tiptoe quietly upstairs but runs into Zak’s mom who looked very surprised to see the brunette.

“Oh Zak? Is this your new friend?”

“Umm...yes?”

“Aww that’s nice honey, what’s your name sweetie?”

“Uhh…hi Zak’s mom! I’m Darryl and I live just a few blocks to the left.”

“Oh! Darryl? I might be wrong but are you the son of Mr. Noveschosch?”

“Y-yea! I’m his youngest son!”

Zak sneaks his drunk cousin to his bedroom and yeets him to his bed before quickly shutting the door to hide the fact Quackity was drinking beer, Zak’s mom walks a bit closer to the brunette… her dark blue nightgown trailing just behind her ankles.

“You look more like your mother though… the pale skin and green eyes!”

“Are you Miss Ahmed?”

“Yes that is me, I’m the proud mother of the boy standing to your left!”

“My mom told me you and her went to high school together?”

“Yes we did! We grew out of touch because of her work overseas, how I miss her..”

“S-She talks about how you two were best friends, she misses you too!”

“Really? When will she visit again?”

“I think next month…”

She smiles from her son to Darryl “You know, I don’t mind if you two liked each other-“ Zak heats up in embarrassment and starts shoving the brunette downstairs as fast as he could “AND NOW WE LEAVE BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO EMBARRASS ME-“

“ZAK AHMED IF YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I’M CHANGING YOUR LAST NAME TO NOVESCHOSCH IF IT’S THE LAST THING I’LL DO-“

Zak shoves Darryl down the stairs and out of the front door, he almost closes it until the brunette stops the door with his feet “Wait wait wait- Can we hang out at my house sometime?” The brunette asked quietly, his pale face flushing red.

“What?”

“I want you to meet my dad…”

“Wait… really? He’s not gonna think I’m weird or-“

“Come on Zak, my older brother is gay… it’s no surprise i also gave up on girls.”

“Okay okay! I was just… surprised I guess…”

“….so do you wanna go to my house sometime?”

“Of course I want to go to your house…”

The brunette gives a soft peck on Zak’s cheek before running for his life.

“BYEZAKHAVEAGOODNIGHTI’LLSEEYOUTOMMOROWTRUSTMEMYDADISGONNALOVEYOUBUTNOTLOVEYOULOVEYOUBUTHE’LLJUSTREALLYLIKEYOUOKAYGOODNIGHT-“

A car door slams shut before driving away, leaving the sun kissed boy in a blushing mess… he closed the front door and locks it before touching his cheek where Darryl’s soft pink lips had been. What the fuck? He was smiling like an idiot.

“Uh huh? So you DON’T like him?”

He turns around and sees his mom with a smug look on her face, Zak walks towards her to see his dad sitting beside her on the kitchen counter “D-DAD? What are you- what are you two doing up so late?” His father grins evilly and sips a glass of water with a knowing smirk, dark hair falling to his face as he brushed it aside “Zak, do I look like I care? The moment I heard Claire’s subtle teasing I knew I just had to wake up and the next thing I saw was none other than a boy kissing your cheek!” He exclaimed and raised a teasing eyebrow at his son.

“D-dad, it’s not what it looks like I swear-“ Zak said with a terrible smile on his face, his cheeks were flushed red and he felt like sweating all of a sudden.

His mom pipes up “LIAR! You should be proud you got one the Noveschosh kids hooked on you! Willing to just gO IN AND GIVE YOU A KISS??? WHOO THOSE PEOPLE ARE HOT AS FUCK!!!” She giggled hysterically as her own husband gave her the “what the actual fuck” expression, which throws them both into a laughing fit.

Zak tried to hide his blushing smile and walk upstairs but he couldn’t without the brutal teasing from his parents, rubbing the embarrassment in their son.

“pfft- OH I BET HE’S SO HOT WITH HIS P A L E SKIN AND HIS G R E E N EYES!!”

“Oh yes oh yes! Who could possibly reject that kind of pretty?”

“Noveschosch family? HOTTEST PEOPLE IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD!!!!”

“Oh Jamie! OUR SON IS GONNA BE IN THEIR FAMILY SOON!”

“What the fuck? LET’S GOOO MY SON’S MARRYING THE YOUNGEST NOVESCHOSCH-“

The sun kissed boy makes it to his bedroom and shuts the door of his bedroom before sinking to the floor and hid underneath his hoodie, Zak blushed at the idea that his parent’s took him being gay well. They were never around to talk about his love life and when they do hear about it, they really did go batshit crazy at 2 am. It made him wonder why were they so excited, as if they knew what was coming.

_“Got space for one more?”_

He touched his warm flushed face and giggled quietly, he gets up from the floor and helps his cousin get to his window sill bed before changing his clothes, Zak tosses his old clothes into basket and curls in his blanket sheets.

His phone buzzed with a message from whatsapp, it was from Darryl.

It was a music link to the song “Hey stupid, I love you”

Zak smiled fondly as he slept peacefully through the night…

Follow me on twitter: @creampuff1805

:D

Thank you dear reader for keeping up with this story <3

I have so much planned in the future, especially with Karl and Quackity’s relationship and how Skephalo is gonna evolve from simple aquintences into a sweet romance. Honestly, this trilogy had been so fun writing and the retro themed park will never be forgotten! This has honestly helped me a lot with coping with my anxiety and I’m proud to say this Theme park has become a Safe place in my head :)

Again I only want to make a safe place for skephalo shippers to just be themselves!

Thank you so much for reading, Be kind to others while your dear author takes a break from writing just for a little. I’m moving to a new house and exams are coming up too, I’ll brainstorm more ideas and do my best to deliver as always.

See you again very soon,

Author_needs_some_sleep

**Author's Note:**

> YEY YOU MADE IT
> 
> now wait until i finish the next chapter like a good reader you are :)


End file.
